Sideline Collision by Nolebucgrl
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Um Quarterback arrogante esbarra em uma sarcástica nerd da banda. O que acontece quando eles colidem dentro e fora do campo?
1. Sinopse - Sideline Collision

**Sideline Collision**

**Autor (a):** Nolebucgrl

**Tradutora: **Kayna Souza

**Beta: ****Fran Masen**

**Gênero**: Romance/ Humor/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse:** Um Quarterback arrogante esbarra em uma sarcástica nerd da banda. O que acontece quando eles colidem dentro e fora do campo?

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, mas a historia é de Nolebucgrl, a nós só a tradução.

**Obs.** Link Original no perfil.

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. Capítulo I

_Traduzido por Kayna_

**N/B: Avisos: Algumas palavras não foram traduzidas, como nomes de times, prêmios, campeonatos e cidades, já que esses existem realmente, e outros como *Reed Girl = Garota Palheta, foram deixados no original, pois em português ficavam feios :-) , também haverá diversas gírias do futebol americano, tentei deixar o mais simples possível, mas não sei se consegui em todos os trechos... Agora vou deixar vocês para que se apaixonem pelo nosso lindo e arrogante Edward.**

**Capítulo Um**

**EPOV**

Esta era a minha casa. Meu estádio. Meu povo. Era o meu nome que eles estavam cantando. "Cullen, Cullen, Cullen." A palavra reverberou na minha cabeça enquanto eu estava no túnel, pronto para fazer a minha entrada. Eu segurei meu capacete nas mãos, querendo que eles me vissem enquanto eu corria para levá-los à vitória. Este foi o momento que eu esperei por toda a minha vida, ou pelo menos assim parecia. Os Seminoles estariam festando em Tallahassee esta noite, enquanto os Gators chorariam no caminho de casa para Gainesville.

Eu cumpri o meu tempo. Eu estava sentado no banco no ano passado, enquanto Christian Ponder nos liderou a um começo de 6-3 antes que ele rasgasse o manguito rotador em seu ombro direito e fosse afastado pelo restante de seu último ano. Eu entrei e ganhei nossos últimos 3 jogos e o time era meu agora. Estávamos 11-0, com os Gators no caminho da nossa viagem para o jogo do campeonato BCS. Bem, eles e o Virginia Tech no jogo do Campeonato ACC, mas eu já os tinha vencido uma vez este ano e eu venceria de novo. Eles não tinham uma solução para mim.

Eu queria tudo. O Heisman, que era praticamente uma comporta para o resto pelo modo que os especialistas falavam sobre ele, o campeonato, o troféu de cristal e toda a glória. Eu já podia sentir o gosto enquanto eu me mexia ansiosamente, à espera de ouvir o sinal para liderar o caminho para fora do túnel. Quando ganharmos hoje à noite, eu vou sair e aproveitar a adulação dos meus fãs e talvez até mesmo selecionar uma garota de sorte para ter a honra de me admirar a sós. Já fazia algumas semanas que eu não fazia sexo; eu estava muito tenso por causa do campeonato, mas esta noite eu merecia relaxar. E havia mais do que algumas garotas que estavam dispostas a ajudar o quarterback do Flórida State Seminoles a descontrair. Eu era um deus neste campus.

A bandeira foi desdobrada, esperando por nós para correr através dela. Eu ouvi a banda iniciar e as notas de abertura do hino do Seminole começar. O estádio estava balançando. Eu podia sentir a eletricidade. O 1chefe Osceola e o 1Renegado foram andando no campo, prontos para começar o jogo, a lança de fogo na mão do chefe, pronta para ser plantada. Nossa casa. Minha casa. Eu estava mais do que pronto. Eu nasci para isso.

*1: Símbolos do time de Futebol Americano do Florida State Seminoles.

Treinador Fisher olhou para mim e deu-me o sinal. Eu balancei a cabeça para trás e fiz um gesto para os meus homens. Nós corremos para fora do túnel, quase ensurdecendo pelos gritos quando aparecemos no campo. Eu passei pelas líderes de torcida, dando um sorriso para a loira que eu transei uns meses atrás. Ela pode ser digna de repetir uma visita, ela tinha uma boca que parecia um aspirador Hoover e um corpo que não cansava.

Eu fui em direção ao meio do campo, olhando a multidão. Eu não acho que eu o tenha visto mais superlotado. Havia facilmente cerca de 100.000 pessoas que compareceram hoje, a maioria deles em granada e ouro, cantando e entoando enquanto a banda tocava. Eu tentei absorver tudo, o meu primeiro jogo em casa contra os Gators. Não havia nada como essa rivalidade e os fãs estavam sentindo isso hoje.

Com meu sorriso marca registrada no lugar, eu examinei os Gators em suas laterais. Alguns deles pareciam muito cautelosos. Eles eram uma equipe jovem, mas que estava melhorando. Depois de perderem para o LSU e Bama no início do ano, eles desfiaram cinco vitórias consecutivas. Houve um burburinho sobre eles, como se eles pudessem ganhar este jogo. Não vai acontecer. Não quando Edward Cullen estava neste campo.

Levantei meu braço direito em cumprimento na direção geral que meus pais estariam sentados com o meu irmão, Emmett. Eu com certeza não podia vê-los, mas talvez eles pudessem me ver. Estiquei o pescoço e trouxe meu braço para baixo quando algo bateu em mim, com força. Mas que porra?

"Mas que porra?" Um rápido inventário do meu braço me garantiu que eu estava bem, mas ainda assim, que idiota ousou bater em meu braço de arremessar? Olhei para baixo e vi o chapéu vermelho de um dos Marching Chiefs, a nossa banda. Sério? Algum filho da puta da banda deu um encontrão em mim? Será que ele sabe com quem estava mexendo?

"Cuidado com o braço de arremessar, idiota. Você é cego, cara?" Eu rosnei, mal resistindo à vontade de empurrar o filho da puta e correr sobre ele para chegar ao banco.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu não sou um homem. Segundo, se alguém é um idiota que não está vendo para onde vai, é você. Terceiro, você quebrou a minha palheta dupla!"

Puta merda, era uma garota. Era difícil dizer sob o chapéu e a porcaria da roupa que fazia todos parecerem como manequins sem sexo. Eu me concentrei e vi afiados olhos castanhos em um rosto em formato de coração. Eu podia ver só algumas mechas de cabelo castanho saindo de debaixo de seu estúpido boné estilo militar. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, se de vergonha por sua falta de jeito ou sua proximidade comigo, eu não podia ter certeza, mas provavelmente era o último. Eu tinha esse efeito sobre as mulheres. Ela poderia ser bonita, se não fosse por ela estar vestindo uma fantasia ridícula e quase ter me machucado.

"Fácil de confundir," eu disse a ela, passando meus olhos sobre seu corpo, não que eu pudesse dizer o que ela tinha lá debaixo. Ela poderia ter seios pequenos ou grandes e eu não saberia a diferença. De alguma forma, as bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas e seus olhos se estreitaram. Essa tinha um pouco de fogo. Talvez eu devesse conversar com ela mais tarde, se ela não tiver um corpo de garoto debaixo desse uniforme da banda.

"E você foi quem bateu em mim. Eu não sei o que sua palheta dupla é, mas se você quiser se reunir mais tarde e falar sobre isso, talvez nós dois possamos ficar satisfeitos." Eu lhe dei o meu melhor sorriso e fui recompensado com seu instrumento estúpido me espetando no estômago. "Mas que inferno?"

"Esta palheta custa US$ 30 e você vai substituí-la. Isso vai me satisfazer. Eu realmente não dou a mínima para a sua satisfação."

Que vadia! Ela sabia com quem ela estava falando? "Ouça, querida..."

"Eu não sou sua querida", ela retrucou. Porra, se olhar matasse, os Gators estariam regozijando agora na lateral deles. "Você me deve uma palheta nova."

Qual o problema dessa vadia e sua palheta estúpida? "Isto não é como um pedaço de grama que você sopra para fazer sons em seu instrumento ridículo?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente. Sim, eu sabia o que a palheta dupla era, mas eu não estava prestes a dizer-lhe isso. Essa garota era irritante.

Ela revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. "Sim, é isso mesmo o que é", ela respondeu com sarcasmo.

Eu sorri e me inclinei, pegando um pedaço de grama do campo e segurando-a para ela. "Aqui está, então. Considere tudo pago. Agora, eu tenho um jogo e não preciso perder meu tempo com uma nerd de banda."

Eu passei por ela e vagamente a ouvi ainda gritando algo sobre eu ser um idiota e que devia 30 dólares para ela, mas eu tinha coisa mais importante para me concentrar agora. Eu gritei "Me mande a conta", sobre o meu ombro, rindo enquanto eu corri até a linha lateral.

"Cullen! Que diabos você estava fazendo falando com um membro da banda? Eu preciso te dar tempo para cuidar da sua vida social? Tenho certeza de que Whitlock ficaria feliz em começar no seu lugar, se você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que flertar com as garotas."

Eu não estava flertando. Eu não flerto com perdedores da banda, não importa o quão bonitas elas possivelmente fossem. "Não, Treinador, eu não estava flertando. Ela me deu um encontrão e quebrou a palheta estúpida." Treinador Fisher olhou para mim como se eu tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça e eu percebi o quão estúpido eu estava sendo por dizer a ele o que eu estava fazendo. "Desculpe, treinador, não vai acontecer de novo."

"É melhor não. Se você estiver pronto para se concentrar?" Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente, mentalmente atirando um olhar de morte para a Reed Girl. Ela fez o treinador se irritar comigo no jogo mais importante da minha vida. "Eu quero começar grande, realmente deixar as coisas difíceis para eles no primeiro lance. Se for aberto, eu quero que você envie Garrett para o poste magro para o lado direito. Newton está no canto para Clearwater hoje e ele está um passo mais lento."

O treinador estava certo, eu estaria indo atrás do Newton durante todo o dia graças à entorse acima do tornozelo do Clearwater. Eu assisti ansiosamente enquanto eles chutaram a bola para nós. Crowley devolveu para o 27 e eu entrei no campo, mais uma vez, desfrutando dos aplausos. Eu sorri quando uma placa nas arquibancadas chamou minha atenção. _Ei, 7, eu vou levá-lo para o céu_. Eu ri e chamei os garotos para o amontoado.

"Poste magro, lado direito, Garrett no três." Nós quebramos o amontoado e eu alinhei atrás do centro. O barulho das arquibancadas desapareceu e eu senti o zumbido mover através do meu corpo. "Azul 72, Azul 72, hut, hut, hut," eu chamei, meus olhos examinando a defesa quando eu senti a bola bater nas minhas mãos. Eles tinham antecipado uma corrida para iniciar o jogo, e havia oito na caixa, o que significava que havia apenas três defensores para contar depois que eu lançasse a bola. Claro, eu tinha atenção vindo direto para o meio na forma do melhor atacante deles, Eric Yorkie.

A defesa deles caiu na minha jogada falsa. Eu caí para a esquerda e em seguida joguei para a direita, mal olhando para lá, mas vendo que Garrett tinha a separação que precisávamos de Newton. Eu deixei a bola voar, esquivando-me de Yorkie e parei, segurando a minha respiração quando Garrett pegou meu passe no ar e correu pelas laterais intocado para um touchdown. Um jogo, 73 jardas. Sim, hoje foi o meu dia, menos uma certa perdedora de banda de olhos castanhos. Mas não valia a pena pensar nela. Espero que a grama dela estivesse aguentando enquanto ela tocava minha canção.

Meus companheiros de equipe bateram no meu ombro, enquanto eu fiz meu caminho até o treinador Fisher. A multidão estava absolutamente enlouquecendo e eu não conseguia manter o sorriso fora do meu rosto. Isso era tudo para mim... Bem, nós na realidade, mas para mim, em particular. Eu sorri e me sentei ao lado do meu coordenador ofensivo, o treinador Clapp, e passamos algumas jogadas para a próxima posse.

A defesa os segurou pelos dois primeiros downs e nenhum ponto, então eu estava de volta ao campo apenas alguns minutos depois, levando-nos a uma longa, matação de tempo feita de corridas e passes curtos. Marcamos um Touchdown em uma inclinação, quando James driblou seu canto e correu bem no meio do campo. Estava 14-0 e o barulho começou.

O jogo foi lavada o bastante que eu pude ficar de fora do quarto tempo inteiro, observando Whitlock nos liderar para um último ponto. Quando o apito final soou, nós estávamos com 56, eles 13. Dominação total e completa. Eu estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando eu finalmente entrei no vestiário, após ter tido que suportar uma palestra pós-jogo do treinador por não me concentrar antes dele. Por que ele pensou que eu estava tão focado na porra da garota da banda eu não sei. Havia buceta muito melhor para se ter e eu logo estaria fazendo a minha seleção com as melhores gatas que Tallahassee tinha para oferecer.

"Ei Cullen, nos vemos no The Moon mais tarde?" Whitlock falou quando ele e um grupo de caras deixaram o vestiário. O The Moon era um clube que com certeza estaria lotado em um sábado à noite. Muitas mulheres gostosas girando na pista de dança. Sim, eu seria capaz de encontrar o que eu estava procurando por lá.

"Sim, estarei lá em cerca de uma hora." Eu tirei a minha camisa e minhas ombreiras, me despindo antes de ir para o chuveiro. Eu pendurei uma toalha em volta da minha cintura e joguei minhas roupas suadas no cesto de roupa suja, grato que eu não tinha que lidar com elas. Eu ouvi a porta abrir atrás de mim e supus que o último dos meus companheiros de equipe havia deixado o lugar. Eu pendurei minhas ombreiras no meu armário e me virei para ir para o chuveiro quando eu entrei eu bati direto em alguém que estava de pé diretamente na minha frente.

"Que porra é essa?" Eu me afastei e que merda se não era outro nerd da banda, apesar de que o que ele estava fazendo no meu vestiário estava além de mim.

"Isso é tudo que você sabe dizer?" uma voz impertinente respondeu e eu fiquei perplexo quando percebi que era a mesma garota de antes. Reed Girl.

Eu olhei para ela. "Bem, eu poderia dizer que merda você está fazendo no meu vestiário, pequena perseguidora? Está melhor?"

Ela olhou de volta para mim, inclinando a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos. Droga ela era baixinha. Talvez 1,58 ou 1,62. Eu era pelo menos uns 30 cm mais alto do que ela.

"Eu vim para pegar meu dinheiro."

"Querida, eu não te devo um centavo. Agora, se você for bem amável e der o fora do meu caminho, eu gostaria de ir tomar um banho."

Ela colocou a mão no meu peito e eu olhei surpreso para ela, os dedos suaves contra a minha pele suada enviaram um pulso queimando através do meu corpo. Ela tirou a mão de mim como se ela tivesse sentido também, mas certamente isso não era possível. Ela provavelmente só percebeu que estava praticamente apalpando um homem gostoso, quase nu em um vestiário vazio. Por outro lado, talvez seja por isso que ela realmente tenha vindo aqui.

Eu sorri para ela quando ela corou e mexeu as mãos nervosamente. De repente ela não era tão nervosinha. Uma pena, realmente. Eu tinha gostado do seu problema de atitude, por alguma razão perversa.

Ela endireitou os ombros, o que foi bastante hilário em seu uniforme ridículo quase de aspecto militar e me olhou direto nos olhos. "Eu não sou sua querida. O que eu sou é a parte lesada em nossa colisão, causada somente por você. Como tal, você deve fazer reparações pelos danos."

O que, ela estava cursando Direito? Reparações? A parte lesada? "Eu que poderia ter sido ferido, _querida_", eu respondi sarcasticamente. "E eu lhe asseguro que eu valho muito mais do que você."

Suas narinas inflaram e ela me empurrou de volta contra os armários. Eu tropecei e me segurei. Puta merda, a Nerd de Banda tinha um temperamento. Eu olhei para ela com surpresa.

"Como você se atreve a pensar que você é mais importante do que eu, só porque você é a porra de um grande quarterback? Você não pode julgar o valor de uma pessoa desse jeito. Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Edward Cullen."

Então, ela sabia quem eu era, não que eu esperasse menos. "Querida, faça uma pesquisa em torno do campus e veja se alguém em sã consciência diria que você traz mais valor a esta escola do que eu. Qualquer que seja o maldito instrumento que você toca, com certeza não é tão importante quanto o que eu faço."

"Sim, parado atrás de um monte de caras e arremessando uma bola de futebol ao redor faz você oh, muito melhor do que o resto de nós", ela debochou.

Eu estendi a mão e agarrei seu chapéu estúpido, e o joguei no cesto de roupa suja do outro lado do vestiário. "Eu não disse que me faz melhor do que você, eu disse que me fez mais importante do que você." Eu me virei para olhar para ela e vi que ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos colocados dentro do chapéu ridículo. Ele se espalhou por seus ombros e ela era surpreendentemente bonita. Pena que ela tinha uma personalidade tão feia e combativa.

"Você disse que vale mais", ela gritou, tentando me empurrar de novo, mas não me surpreendeu desta vez e ela não pode me mover. Eu gostava de suas mãos no meu peito, no entanto.

"Para a escola, eu sou. Eu trago milhões de dólares, baby. Eles não estão vindo para ver você soprar sua pequena trompa."

"Eu toco o oboé!" Ela gritou e eu ri, porque realmente, quem se importa?

"Tudo bem, então. Ninguém está vindo para ouvir suas habilidades fantásticas no oboé, Reed Girl. Duvido que alguém possa reconhecer o maldito oboé entre todos os outros instrumentos, ao passo que, com certeza eles podem me reconhecer em uma multidão."

"Sim, porque você tem a maior cabeça." Ela sorriu em triunfo e todo o seu rosto se iluminou. Olhei para ela por alguns momentos antes de perceber o insulto.

"Eu tenho o maior alguma coisa, querida, mas não é a minha cabeça." Eu sorri para ela, deixando que a insinuação pousasse.

Seus olhos voaram para o meu pau, o que o fez endurecer debaixo da minha toalha. Sua boca se abriu em um pequeno 'o' de surpresa e eu pensei sobre empurrar meu pau lá dentro. Ela tinha uma boca bonita e seria uma maneira muito satisfatória para calar a sua boca.

"Como você sabe? Você é gay? Os seus companheiros de equipe sabem que você está checando eles?" Sim, ela realmente precisava trabalhar em fechar a boca. Talvez houvesse uma maneira.

"É assim que eu sei." Eu tirei minha toalha e deixei-a cair aos meus pés. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela começou a respirar pesadamente. "E eu certamente não sou gay, como você pode ver. A menos que você seja na realidade um cara. Do pescoço para baixo, é impossível dizer."

Seus olhos brilharam e eu assisti com interesse enquanto seu dedo se aproximou e começou a desabotoar o casaco. Ela o jogou fora e eu podia ver que ela tinha seios, embora eles ainda estivessem obscurecidos por uma camisa totalmente branca muito grande. Dei de ombros para ela e ela soltou um pequeno grito, mas seus dedos começaram a trabalhar os botões de sua camisa. Bem, isso certamente se tornou muito mais interessante. Ela estava vestindo um sutiã branco liso, mas seus seios eram realmente muito bonitos, ambos perfeitos para encher as mãos se eu fosse um juiz preciso, e eu com certeza sou.

Ela tirou fora sua camisa completamente e jogou-a em cima de sua jaqueta, ainda me olhando com os olhos fervendo com temperamento. Ela era realmente muito gostosa. Quem iria imaginar que Reed Girl tinha um corpo tão lindo debaixo de seu uniforme? Ela era magra, mas não tão magra como as garotas líderes de torcida. Havia um pouco de carne lá, mas a quantidade certa para fazê-la macia, mas não mole. Eu queria chegar e tocá-la, mas eu não tinha certeza se ela iria deixar sem arrancar minha cabeça. Eu estava muito preocupado com minhas duas cabeças para tentar. Não, era melhor continuar a desafiá-la para fora de suas roupas.

"Sutiã de água?" Eu perguntei, embora claramente não fosse.

Ela alcançou por trás e o soltou. Eu assisti com interesse quando o sutiã caiu para frente e ela puxou-o e acrescentou a sua pilha crescente de roupas. Seus seios eram magníficos, durinhos com mamilos cor de rosa que imploravam para serem mordidos. Eu me inclinei contra o armário, colocando as mãos nas minhas costas para que eu não tentasse tocá-la. Ainda não.

"Fantásticos peitos", eu disse a ela, agindo como se eu não tivesse qualquer interesse neles. Como se esse pudesse ser o caso.

"Obrigado", respondeu ela, inclinando a cabeça e esperando pelo que quer que eu fosse fazer a seguir. Eu estava duro como uma rocha e eu queria transar com ela, mas ela provavelmente estava me provocando com o seu corpo sexy, só para me processar por assédio sexual ou alguma coisa, porra. Bem, é só esperar e ver.

"Claro, você poderia apenas ser um homem com mamas muito grandes," eu disse a ela. Ela mordeu o lábio e, depois, para a minha alegria completa e absoluta, fora vieram os sapatos e a calça branca da banda. Ela estava usando calcinha de algodão estilo biquíni, não é bem o que eu estava acostumado com as garotas que eu pegava, mas de alguma forma ficou bem nela. Ela era baixa, mas ela tinha pernas longas, bronzeadas e tonificadas, talvez de todas àquelas horas marchando vestindo um traje de quase 15 kg. Tinha que ser um treino. Eu queria sentir aquelas pernas em volta de mim enquanto eu enterrasse meu pau dentro dela.

"Então?", perguntou ela.

"Então o que?" Meus olhos estavam naquele pequeno pedaço de roupa, a única coisa que restava para tê-la completamente nua na minha frente. Parecia que ela podia ser depilada e eu realmente precisava descobrir.

"Então, como é que você vai me convencer a tirar a minha calcinha?", perguntou ela.

Eu olhei para ela surpreso e ela tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Suas mãos estavam em seus quadris e ela realmente começou a bater o pé direito, como se estivesse impaciente pela minha resposta.

"Bem, eu não costumo ter que convencer uma garota a tirá-la. Geralmente, elas vêm voando junto com o resto de suas roupas." Não era nada mais que a verdade, afinal de contas.

Ela enganchou seus polegares nela, mas não puxou para baixo. Foda-se. Tudo bem então. "Você ainda pode ter um pênis escondido aí em algum lugar." Na verdade não, mas ei, eu era um homem desesperado a este ponto.

Reed Girl soltou uma risadinha, mas a minha ingenuidade foi recompensada com ela lentamente puxando a calcinha por suas pernas e chutando-a. Inferno, ela estava nua. Eu me senti começando a salivar com a visão dela e segurar em meu armário estava ficando mais difícil a cada segundo. Ainda assim, eu podia fingir calma.

"Ok, você é uma garota", eu disse a ela com aprovação e ela riu alto com isso.

"Muito obrigado por confirmar isso. Agora, talvez pudéssemos falar sobre a minha palheta?"

Maldita obsessão com aquela coisa estúpida. "Eu prefiro falar sobre o meu pau".

Ela riu e deu um passo em minha direção, com os olhos no meu pau. "Bem, nós poderíamos falar sobre isso, mas eu acho que usá-lo seria uma ideia muito melhor, não acha?" Ela estava corando, mas suas palavras eram sexy demais e eu não achava que eu fosse receber mais convite do que isso, então eu dei um passo em direção a ela também.

"Eu prefiro usá-lo", eu disse a ela, correndo minha mão para cima e para baixo pelo meu comprimento. Ela me olhava descaradamente e sua língua saiu para molhar os lábios. Eu gemi e movi minha mão um pouco mais rápido. Eu realmente esperava não vir antes de eu chegar a tocá-la, mas eu estava tão excitado que era uma possibilidade concreta.

Ela esticou a mão em minha direção e eu prendi a respiração quando sua mão se juntou a minha no meu pau. Porra, isso era quente. Quem sabia que Reed Girl seria tão excitante? Seus dedos não cabiam todo em torno de mim, mas ela sabia o que estava fazendo, movendo a mão em perfeita sincronia com a minha, apertando suavemente enquanto ela corria seu polegar sobre a ponta e movia de volta para baixo no meu comprimento.

"Porra, isso é bom", eu disse a ela, deixando minha mão cair e fazendo-a trabalhar meu pau. Eu queria saber se ela passava as mãos sobre a merda do oboé dela assim. Banda pornográfica... Era um conceito novo e um prazer para todos com certeza. Eu estava definitivamente satisfeito.

Cheguei mais perto nela e escovei meus dedos sobre sua buceta. Porra, ela estava molhada e tão excitada quanto eu. Ela ofegou e abriu as pernas para mim. Eu acariciei seu clitóris, pressionando meu dedo médio contra ela e movendo-o em círculos. Seu quadril empurrou em direção ao meu e seu aperto no meu pau aumentou e eu gemi alto ao senti-la. Eu queria transar com ela contra o meu armário. Eu a empurrei contra o armário próximo ao meu e ela resmungou, mas continuou trabalhando no meu pau enquanto eu mudei meus dedos para baixo e deslizei dois dentro dela.

Ela estava molhada e quente e muito apertada, apertando os meus dedos. Abri meu armário com a mão esquerda, ainda trabalhando nela com a direita enquanto eu procurava a minha carteira. Achei eventualmente e puxei-a para fora. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando abri a carteira e tirei minha mão da sua vagina para retirar o preservativo. Eu acredito em sempre estar preparado, embora eu nunca tivesse sido um escoteiro. Aposto que Reed Girl foi uma escoteira, em algum momento. Ela parecia o tipo.

Segurei a camisinha no ar e levantei uma sobrancelha. Seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados, mas porra, o que ela achava que eu iria querer fazer quando ela tirou a roupa no meu vestiário? Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e eu sorri, rasgando o pacote e deslizando-a sobre o meu comprimento habilmente. Fechei meu armário e a movi de volta na frente dele, porque tinha que ser contra o meu armário que nós transaríamos. Tinha que ser.

"Você está pronta para isso?" Eu perguntei, correndo os dedos sobre seu clitóris novamente. Eu realmente não precisava que ela respondesse, porque ela estava muito molhada, mas ela balançou a cabeça de qualquer maneira. Eu a levantei um pouco e ela colocou suas pernas em volta de mim. Eu pressionei meu pau contra sua entrada e empurrei lentamente para dentro, e puta merda se ela não tinha a buceta mais apertada que eu já tinha encontrado. Eu gemi enquanto a enchia, e ela soltou um gemido alto.

"Agora isso é muito mais agradável de ouvir saindo da sua boca", eu disse a ela.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela apertou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e contraiu sua buceta, o que quase me fez explodir a minha porra lá. Puta merda, onde ela aprendeu esse pequeno movimento?

"Não pense que só porque eu estou deixando você transar comigo que eu vou esquecer o que você me deve", ela ameaçou.

Eu ri e agarrei seu quadril enquanto eu rolei o meu, a deixando sentir eu me flexionar em seu interior. Ela engasgou e eu finalmente capturei seus lábios sensuais com os meus. Eu geralmente não era muito de beijar, mas inferno se Reed Girl não tinha lábios que foram feitos para ser sugados. Eu fiz exatamente isso, trouxe o lábio inferior dela para minha boca e mordi suavemente quando eu comecei a estocar dentro e fora dela. Seus quadris encontraram os meus investida por investida, enquanto ela arqueou-se para longe dos armários e usou seus pés e pernas para me ajudar a ir mais fundo dentro dela.

Minha língua encontrou a dela e elas se entrelaçaram como se nós tivéssemos nos beijado um bilhão de vezes, em vez de apenas uma. Era realmente muito estranho o quão bom era beijá-la. Eu retirei meus lábios dos dela e beijei seu pescoço, lambendo-o e raspando os dentes ao longo de sua pele macia enquanto ela gemia sua aprovação. Suas mãos encontraram o meu cabelo e ela o puxou.

"Isto é pagamento suficiente?" Eu perguntei enquanto estocava mais forte. Eu levantei-a um pouco mais e chupei seu mamilo direito em minha boca, gemendo com o gosto do mamilo perfeito. Brinquei nele com a minha língua e ela agarrou ambos os lados da minha cabeça, me segurando em seu peito enquanto eu mordia e chupava seu mamilo. Sua buceta apertou meu pau de novo e eu sabia que não ia demorar muito para eu explodir.

Eu voltei para os seus lábios quando eu comecei a realmente investir em sua buceta, estocando o mais rápido que eu conseguia. Ela suspirou e agarrou meus ombros enquanto ela subia e descia com a força das minhas investidas. Provavelmente a machucava, mas ela não pareceu se importar e eu com certeza também não me importava, porra. Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra os armários e eu chupei seu pescoço novamente, com força. Ela gritou e se comprimiu em torno de mim, com as pernas apertando em volta dos meus quadris e suas unhas cavando em meus ombros. Ela parecia e soava maravilhosa quando veio e eu não consegui segurar com sua buceta apertando meu pau com tanta força. Eu vim com força, meus dedos cavando em seus quadris quando eu me deixei ir.

Ela desenrolou suas pernas e eu me afastei e deslizei para fora dela. Eu fui encontrar uma toalha de papel para embrulhar o preservativo, jogando-o no lixo, antes de voltar para ela. Ela já estava meio vestida quando eu virei o canto, calça e sutiã já estavam no lugar e ela estava puxando sua camisa branca sobre os ombros.

"Indo embora tão cedo?" Eu perguntei, tentando mascarar a minha decepção. Quer dizer, eu tinha conseguido o que queria, não tinha? Quem se importava se ela ia embora? Eu tinha lugares para ir e pessoas para ver.

Ela se virou para olhar para mim enquanto ela começava a abotoar a camisa. "O que, você quer um pouco de carinho? Você não me parece esse tipo de cara, Cullen."

Eu com certeza não era. "Então, você conseguiu o que queria de mim e agora está escapando? Estou ferido, Reed Girl." Eu disse tudo isso com um sorriso, para mostrar que eu estava completamente brincando. Claro, o sexo tinha sido quente, mas eu poderia conseguir sexo quente em qualquer lugar. Não havia nada de especial sobre ela.

"Mas eu não consegui. Eu vim para pegar o dinheiro para a minha palheta." Ela lançou um olhar para o meu armário, onde minha carteira estava.

Inacreditável. "Sério, você ainda está com aquilo na cabeça?"

"Claro que eu estou. Você achou que iria me foder até o esquecimento?"

"Foi uma transa muito boa", eu disse a ela. Ela era tão fodidamente estranha, mas por algum motivo eu senti meu sorriso aumentando.

"Era uma palheta muito boa", ela me disse, colocando a sua estúpida jaqueta. "Onde está o meu chapéu?" Eu andei um pouco e o tirei do cesto de roupa e entreguei a ela.

"Obrigado." Ela me deu um sorriso brilhante e enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta. "Isso é para você."

Olhei para o papel e vi o nome Bella e seu número. Agora isso estava melhorando. Eu sabia que ela me queria novamente. E eu podia ser homem o suficiente para admitir que eu não me importaria de ter outro encontro com ela. Ela era diferente das meninas que eu geralmente ficava.

"Então você quer me ver de novo, hein?" Eu não pude resistir em provocá-la.

Ela riu e começou a recuar em direção à porta. "Eu acho que você vai ter que ligar e descobrir."

"Eu vou, Bella." Ela corou com a menção de seu nome e deu-me um pequeno aceno quando sua bunda bateu na porta.

"Você vai ter que ter minha palheta substituta antes de entrar em minhas calças de novo." Essas foram suas últimas palavras enquanto ela caminhava para fora da porta.

Sua obsessão com sua palheta era muito cômico. Nós dois sabíamos o que ela realmente queria de mim. Eu sorri quando cheguei em meu armário e tirei o meu celular. Eu ia lhe dar um pouco de emoção ligando para ela já e enchendo o saco dela sobre sua palheta. Eu disquei o número no meu telefone e bati os dedos no armário enquanto eu esperava ela atender.

"Você ligou para Masen's Music. Nosso horário de funcionamento é de..." Puta merda, ela me deu o número de uma loja de música. Eu enrolei o papel que ela tinha me dado e estava pronto para atirá-lo no lixo junto com a minha camisinha usada, mas algo me parou. Eu queria vê-la de novo e se eu tivesse que lhe comprar uma porcaria de uma palheta para fazer isso acontecer, bem, então é isso que eu faria. Eu ainda não tinha terminado com a Reed Girl e ela estava prestes a ver que Edward Cullen sempre ganha o jogo.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: *.* Finalmente estreando nosso Sportward, eu sou xonada nesse Edward, ele se acha, mas é fofo, ser que vcs vão se apaixonar também.**

**As postagens aki são uma vez por semana, teríamos começado antes, mas nossa beta teve um problema com o notebook dela, o infeliz morreu sem aviso prévio, o corno.**

**Enfim, ela está voltando aos pouquinhos e assim voltam as traduções ok**

**Bora comentar e se apaixonar por esse Sportward *.***


	3. Capítulo II

_Traduzido por Kayna_

**Capítulo Dois**

"Edward, querido, você me escutou?" Eu balancei a cabeça e tentei me concentrar no sorriso da minha mãe. Nós sempre nos juntávamos para um brunch na manhã depois de um jogo antes que eles voltassem para Jacksonville pelo resto da semana. Eu estava tendo dificuldades para focar em qualquer coisa esta manhã, o pedaço de papel no meu bolso parecia como se estivesse queimando um buraco em minha perna. Por que diabos ela tinha me deixado o número da loja de música?

"Desculpa mãe, o que foi?" Ela perguntou alguma coisa sobre minhas aulas e eu dei o típico "eu estou indo bem" a resposta que ela estava procurando. Meu irmão me deu um sorriso entendido por sobre a mesa.

"Eu não acho que Edward estava fazendo lição de casa na noite passada, mãe. Você ficou bêbado? Você conseguiu alguma bu..."

"Emmett Matthew Cullen, se você terminar essa frase, eu vou marchar você de volta para aquele banheiro e lavar sua boca com sabão!" Eu ri da expressão atordoada no rosto do meu irmão quando a minha mãe criticou ele.

"Eu só ia perguntar se ele conseguiu algum perfume para sua mãe amorosa." Emmett grunhiu quando a mão da minha mãe se conectou com a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Eu sei muito bem o que você ia perguntar. A noite do seu irmão não é sua conta." Ela olhou feio para ele antes de sorrir para mim. "Você já conheceu alguma boa garota, querido?"

Boa garota? Eu conheci muitas garotas boas. Algumas delas eram boas em dar boquete, algumas delas eram boas montando meu pau, outras eram boas apenas com as mãos, mas de alguma forma eu não acho que minha mãe aprovaria essa resposta. O rosto da Reed Girl entrou na minha mente e eu empurrei os pensamentos dela para o fundo da minha mente mais uma vez.

"Ninguém especial, mãe. Eu realmente fui para casa após o jogo, apenas passei um tempo no meu quarto." Eu não tive vontade de ir para o The Moon. Eu joguei vídeo game e tentei descobrir o que diabos tinha de errado com a Reed Girl. Ninguém se afastava de mim assim, ninguém. E ela me deixou o maldito número para sua estúpida loja de música. Ela realmente achou que eu iria lá para lhe comprar uma palheta estúpida?

"Bem, um dia você vai, querido. Carlisle, como está seu omelete?" Eu empurrei minha comida em volta no prato e tentei abrir o apetite.

Emmett se inclinou sobre a mesa agora que nossa mãe não estava prestando atenção nele. "Você seriamente foi para casa depois de um jogo como aquele? Você não é meu irmão, garoto. Eu era uma lenda nessa escola. As meninas ainda estão pensando em mim. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que eu ouvi uma gritar meu nome agora." Minha mãe bateu novamente na cabeça dele e ele fez uma careta.

"Desculpa, mãe, mas é verdade."

"Isso é influência sua, sabia", ela disse ao meu pai, que sorriu sem remorsos.

"Isso me trouxe você, não é?" Ela se derreteu em seguida, e os dois começaram a relembrar sobre como eles se conheceram nesse mesmo campus. Me matem agora.

"Eu tenho que ir. Tenho um teste de calculo amanhã." Eu me afastei da mesa e dei um rápido abraço na minha mãe e um aperto de mãos com meu pai. "Eu vou ver vocês na sexta-feira?" O jogo do título ACC seria jogado em Jacksonville, então eu estava indo para casa novamente.

"Tudo bem, filho. Trabalhe na sua caída de cinco passos esta semana." Revirei os olhos para o conselho do meu pai, bati nas costas de Emmet e saí do restaurante. Graças a Deus eu havia vindo de carro. Eu deslizei para minha Mercedes prata e sorri quando ela ronronou para a vida. Ela era a única garota na minha vida e isso estava muito bom para mim.

Na realidade eu não tinha uma prova hoje, então eu só dirigi pela cidade, tocando o CD mais recente de Eminem e dando o aceno e sorriso ocasional a qualquer garota gostosa que estivesse passando. Uma delas me deu o aceno "venha aqui", mas eu me vi passar dirigindo por ela quando o sinal ficou verde. Eu virei a direita em Evergreen e parei na frente de um shopping center. Ali, a segunda loja do lado esquerdo era a Masen's Music.

Sentei-me no meu carro por um minuto, batendo no volante. Sim, eu posso ter olhado o maldito endereço da loja ontem à noite quando eu estava no meu quarto. Logo depois que eu tentei procurar por Bella no diretório escolar. Havia uma tonelada de Isabella na escola e eu não tinha ideia de qual era minha Reed Girl e eu não estava prestes a ligar para cada uma das vadias para descobrir. Então, isso significava que eu tinha de arrastar a minha bunda para esta loja de música do caralho e ver se eles tinham como entrar em contato com ela.

Reed Girl com certeza sabia como brincar comigo, e isso me irritava pra valer. Eu deveria deixá-la sentar em casa, em seu quarto do dormitório, ansiosamente à espera de uma ligação da loja de música dizendo que sua estúpida palheta havia sido comprada. Uma ligação que nunca viria, porque ela me deu o número errado, pensando que ela ia ser toda bonitinha e engraçada. Mas se eu fizesse isso, eu não iria poder provocar ela novamente e ela era meio divertida de brigar. Seria divertido conseguir o melhor dela mais uma vez, e então talvez eu fosse bom para ela e deixasse ela conseguir o meu melhor de novo. Ela iria adorar outra transa e, talvez, desta vez, poderiámos fazê-lo em uma bela cama, para que eu pudesse manobrá-la e tê-la me implorando para fazê-la gozar. Sim, ela vai implorar desta vez.

Porra, meu pau ficou muito duro agora. Ugh, coisas nada sexys. Os pelos das costas do Emmet, meia calça da vovó, mamãe e papai transando em fonte Westcott ... sim, isso resolveu. Eu saí do carro e entrei na Masen's Music. O idiota atrás do balcão olhou para cima e estreitou os olhos para mim. Isso mesmo, idiota, Edward Cullen está aqui. De nada.

"Posso ajudar?" Andei em direção ao garoto magricela e me encostei ao balcão.

"Sim, acho que sim. Eu deveria comprar uma palheta para esta garota ou algo assim. Acho que ela toca o oboé ou..."

"Bella?" Todo o seu rosto se iluminou e a maneira como ele disse o nome dela me irritou absurdamente, como se estivesse acariciando-a ou alguma coisa pervertida. Que diabos era o problema dele?

"Sim, é isso, Bella." Eu me perguntava se eu algum dia iria parar de chama-la de Reed Girl, o que me fez pensar por que diabos eu estava pensando isso. Não era como se eu fosse ligar para ela depois disso, de qualquer maneira. Mais uma e pronto. Duas vezes era o meu limite. Ela ia ter a honra de transar comigo em seu quarto como a maioria das outras garotas fizeram e então eu ia dar o fora de lá.

"Sim, ela ligou. Você deve ser", ele olhou para o papel ao lado da caixa registradora. "Edward Cullen." Eu esperei, mas não houve nenhum sinal de reconhecimento ao meu nome. Que diabos havia de errado com esse cara? Ele vive em uma caverna? Olhei para o crachá e sorriu.

"É isso mesmo, Jacob. Agora, talvez você pudesse me dizer que tipo de palheta que eu preciso comprar?" Eu gostaria de não perder meu maldito dia inteiro em uma loja de música, muito obrigado.

Ele sorriu e deu a volta no balcão. Ele era cerca de metade de uma cabeça mais baixo que eu e parecia que ele pesava cerca de 45 kg. Seu cabelo preto comprido batia nos ombros. Gay.

"Bella prefere o Duste 'Bass Oboé Reed, a melhor no mercado." Ele passou as mãos sobre várias palhetas antes de tirar uma das prateleiras. Eu me perguntei o que diabos ele fazia com essas palhetas quando estava sozinho na loja, porque acaricia-las parecia um pouco estranho para mim. "Custa 30,50 doláres, ou você pode comprar três por 27,45 dólares."

"Trinta dólares pela porcaria daquele pedaço de madeira?" Ele estremeceu com a irritação na minha voz.

"Senhor, você não pode colocar um preço sobre os sons que saem dos lábios de Bella quando ela coloca a boca nesta ótima palheta."

O que diabos ele acabou de dizer? Ele acabou de falar sobre os lábios da Reed Girl e os sons que eles fazem? Eu sabia muito bem os sons que eles faziam e ele nunca ia saber. Essa porra de nerd tinha uma queda por minha Reed Girl. Foda-se essa merda.

"Oh, eu sei tudo sobre os sons que Bella faz. Vou levar três." Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e sorri para o babaca só para ele captar a minha mensagem. Sua pele bronzeada de repente parecia um pouco pálida e ele se afastou de mim, carregando as palhetas de volta para o caixa como o bom funcionário que ele era. A porra de um covarde. Como se a Reed Girl fosse algum dia dar bola pra ele? Ela tinha um gosto melhor do que esse, como comprovado noite passada no meu vestiário.

Ele passou minhas compras e calmamente me disse que eu lhe devia $ 92,73 com impostos. Joguei-lhe o meu cartão de platina e ele me deu o recibo para assinar. Estendi a mão para pegar as palhetas, e ele puxou-as para longe de mim.

"Hum, eu acredito que eu comprei isso, então talvez você pudesse colocá-las em um pacote e dá-las a mim? Não é isso que se faz quando alguém compra alguma coisa para eles?" Eu olhei para pequeno Jacob e ele empalideceu ainda mais.

"Bem, Bella disse..."

"Bella disse o quê?" Eu perguntei.

Ele engoliu em seco. "Bella disse que quando você viesse e comprasse a palheta, era para mantê-la aqui e ligar para ela e para lhe dizer que você comprou."

Oh ela disse, não é? Ela pensou que eu ia só comprar a maldita palheta dela e ir embora, simples assim? Ela não me conhece muito bem.

"Eu não vou deixar a minha compra com você. Eu não sei nada sobre você. Talvez você vá embolsa-las e fingir que eu nunca vim aqui "

Ele bufou e cruzou os braços. "Eu não iria! Eu nunca faria algo assim com Bella."

Lá estava de novo. Bella. A maneira como ele disse seu nome me irritava demais.

"Ligue para ela."

"O que?"

"Ligue para ela agora e diga a ela que eu estou aqui e não vou liberar as palhetas para você." Eu as retirei de suas mão, enquanto ele olhava para mim como se eu tivesse pedido a ele para resolver a equação quadrática ou algo assim.

"Mas..."

"Mas o quê? Você tem o número dela, certo?" E isso me irritava muito, o fato de que ela daria a este perdedor simplista seu número de telefone, mas para mim ela deu o número para essa maldita loja de música. Que diabos havia de errado com essa garota?

"Sim, eu tenho o número dela."

"Então, ligue para ela. Ou dê para mim e eu vou ligar para ela." Ele olhou feio para mim, mas pegou o telefone e discou um número. Eu peguei um 7, 3 e 9, mas seus dedos se moviam muito rápido para realmente pegar o número dela.

"Oi, Bella, é o Jacob da Masen's Music." Na verdade, ele sorriu quando ela atendeu ao telefone. Ele parecia um apaixonado de 13 anos de idade. Gostaria de saber se eu poderia me safar se socasse ele, mas ele era o tipo de perdedor que chamaria a polícia e me denunciaria e então eu poderia ser suspenso. Foda-se.

"Oh, sim. Ele veio e comprou sua palheta. Três delas, na verdade!" Ele me olhou com cautela, quando revelou que eu tinha comprado para ela mais do que uma. Imbecil. E se fosse um maldito presente para a porra da minha namorada ou algo assim? Ele realmente precisava ser ensinado algumas maneiras. "Sim, bem, há um problema com isso. Ele está com as palhetas e ele não vai deixá-las aqui. Ele não confia em mim." Ele acrescentou a última parte com altivez, soando como se eu tivesse insultado a porra da sua mãe ou algo assim. Tanto faz, perdedor, você não vai colocar os olhos em Reed Girl novamente antes de mim.

"Eu não sei. Eu disse a ele que é o que você queria, mas ele disse que não vai fazer isso."

"Apenas me dê o maldito telefone, Jacob." Eu estendi a mão e esperei que ele desse para mim.

"Ele quer falar com você. Você tem certeza? Ok". Ele relutantemente entregou-me o telefone. Eu olhei feio para ele enquanto trouxe o telefone a minha orelha.

"Ei, Reed Girl, como você está?"

Ela suspirou ao telefone e eu sorri. Ela já estava exasperada comigo. Maravilha.

"Seria muito melhor se você tivesse simplesmente deixado as palhetas na loja e deixasse que eu fosse buscá-las quando eu tivesse tempo."

Eu ri e virei de costas para o palhaço do Jacob, encostado ao balcão. "Bem, isso é uma opção, mas nós dois sabemos que você prefere que eu as entregue pessoalmente. Você sabe que quer me ver de novo."

Houve um riso rápido do outro lado da linha que foi direto para o meu pau. Reed Girl tinha uma risada perfeita, toda ofegante e sexy. "Se eu quisesse ver você de novo, eu teria dado o meu número real."

Eu sorri e cruzei as pernas. "Você queria apresentar um desafio. Está tudo bem, Reed Girl, eu posso respeitar isso."

"Eu não acho que você sabe muito sobre respeito, Cullen."

Eu ri. "Por que você não me ensina, Bella?" Eu disse o nome dela da maneira que Jacob, como uma carícia e ouvi seu ofego baixinho. Talvez esse perdedor soubesse alguma coisa.

"Eu não tenho tempo para ensinar-lhe metade do que você precisa para aprender."

"Ah, eu sou muito rápido."

Ela riu. "E eu não sei?" Oh, inferno não, ela não iria lá.

"Eu não ouvi você reclamar quando você estava gritando contra o meu armário na noite passada."

"Foi muito divertido. Você não é o 'foda-as e deixe-as' tipo de cara ? Eu imaginei que estaria lhe fazendo um favor não fingindo estar esperando um telefonema seu." Isso me irritou, mesmo que fosse verdade. Ela não sabia nada sobre mim.

"Você não me conhece, Reed Girl. Você não me conhece nem um pouco."

"E eu nem quero. Então, se você simplesmente deixar as palhetas na loja, nós podemos nos separar amigavelmente."

Porra, que merda. De jeito nenhum eu iria deixar isso quieto agora. "Não, isso não vai rolar. O que vai acontecer é que você vai me dizer onde você mora e eu vou agora entregar a sua palheta para você. Vamos ver o que acontece a partir daí."

Ela riu. "Nada acontece a partir daí."

Nós dois sabemos que não é verdade, Reed Girl. Eu vou ter você nua dentro de cinco minutos. "Então por que você está com medo de me deixar ir até aí? Você acha que não pode controlar-se em torno de mim de novo, não é?"

"Eu sei que posso."

"Bem, então?"

"Por que você tem que ser uma *dor na bunda?"

_(N/B:* A Bella disse isso no sentido de incomodativo, mas para que a próxima frase do Edward tivesse sentido, deixei como estava, ¬ ¬)_

"Eu ainda nem comecei a ser uma dor na sua bunda, Bella, mas eu estou mais do que disposto a ceder. Você está interessada em anal, porque eu tenho que te dizer..."

"Nojento, Edward! Eu certamente não vou deixar você vir se você for tentar isso!" Eu ri da reação dela. Ela era muito fácil. Bem, não fácil do jeito que eu queria, mas nós chegaríamos lá em breve. Ela estava se aquecendo para a ideia, e eu poderia aquecê-la ainda mais, se eu simplesmente tivesse o endereço dela.

"Foi você quem disse que eu era uma dor na bunda. Eu só estava disposto a acomodar." Ouvi Jacob começar a tossir atrás de mim. É isso mesmo garoto, eu estou falando em foder a garota dos teus sonhos na bunda. Por que você não vai passar a mão em mais algumas palhetas enquanto eu vou passar a mão na Reed Girl?

"Eu realmente acho que seria melhor se você deixasse as palhetas aí."

"E eu realmente acho que eu vou me certificar de que minha compra seja recebida em suas gostosas mãozinhas em pessoa. Eu não posso ter você me abordando em campo antes do jogo do campeonato gritando sobre sua palheta de novo, posso? "

Ela levou um minuto antes de responder. "Você não vai desistir, não é?"

"E eu pareço ser o tipo de cara que desiste para você?"

Ela suspirou. "Não."

"Endereço?"

"Apartamentos Fountain Crest acima da Market Street. Apartamento 432".

Agora estava ficando melhor. "Eu estarei aí em 15 minutos." Eu me virei e quase ri alto ao ver a expressão no rosto de Jacob. Parecia que eu tinha chutado ele no estômago. Entreguei-lhe o telefone e ele trouxe-o ao ouvido.

"Bella? Tem certeza de que quer que ele leve-as para você? Eu poderia chamar alguém talvez... ah, tudo bem." Seu rosto caiu com alguma coisa que ela disse. "Eu vou te ver em breve, então? Ok. Tchau". Ele colocou o telefone de volta no gancho e olhou para mim.

"Você deve ser mais agradável com os seus clientes, amigo. Você nunca sabe quando eu posso precisar de mais palhetas para minha Reed Girl." Ele apertou um botão com raiva na caixa registradora. "Vejo você por aí. Eu tenho um lugar muito mais interessante para ir." Tirei meus óculos de sol do meu bolso da camisa e sorri para ele enquanto passava pela porta. Mensagem recebida. Ele nunca mais iria farejar em volta da minha Reed Girl novamente se ele soubesse o que era bom para ele.

Coloquei as palhetas no meu banco do passageiro e liguei o carro. Eu estava me sentindo muito bem, enquanto eu fazia o meu caminho para o apartamento da Reed Girl. Eu sabia que não tinha visto o último dela. Edward Cullen sempre consegue o que quer e, por enquanto, eu queria ela. Uma vez mais bastaria.

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaa pervinhas, mas um cap do nosso divoo Sportward, o homi que se acha, mas eu babo nesse Edward metido a gostosão**

**Pq ele é gostosão e sabe disso, e isso e um charme nele kkkkkk**

**Ah não vão achando que Bella é virgem e inocente, ela é diva e Edward vai se arrastar por essa muie u.u**

**Ja deu pra ver por esse cap ne kkkkkkkkkk**

**Ta dificil dar uns pega nessa muie viu **

**Espero que ameem esse cap, comentem muitãoo**

**O proximo vem assim que a Fran betar, ela ainda ta sem word, por isso a demora**


	4. Capítulo III

_Traduzido por Kayna_

_Revisado por Vitória Doretto_

_Betado por Mariana_

**Capítulo Três**

Parei na frente do complexo do apartamento da Reed Girl e desliguei o motor. Um olhar no espelho confirmou que eu parecia bom o suficiente para ela comer, então eu agarrei as palhetas e fechei a porta, batendo no meu bebê em seu capô antes de entrar no complexo de apartamentos.

Uma garota nerd estava aguardando o elevador, ficou olhando-me com a boca aberta. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e caminhei por ela em direção as escadas. Eu não preciso dela babando em cima de mim antes que eu tenha a chance de foder Reed Girl. Nada mais precisava entrar no caminho de nós ficarmos juntos novamente, e a baba de uma nerd com espinhas pelo rosto poderia dar-lhe a ideia errada.

Sai no quarto andar e o apartamento 432 estava logo à frente à minha direita. Fui até ele e bati na porta vermelha, colocando o meu melhor sorriso, me preparando para ela me ver novamente. Ela parecia o tipo que espreita pelo olho mágico, mesmo que ela soubesse que eu estava vindo. Eu esperei por um minuto e nada ainda, então eu toquei a campainha. Talvez ela estivesse se arrumando no banheiro. Merda, ela poderia até mesmo estar no chuveiro. E com esse pensamento, meu pau estava duro novamente. Talvez eu devesse levá-la lá e depois em sua cama. Reed Girl molhada seria sexy pra caralho. Molhado em mais de uma maneira, naturalmente.

Ainda não há resposta. Ela não me pareceu o tipo que demorasse muito para se arrumar, mas o que diabos eu sabia? Eu realmente gastei menos de uma hora com ela e em tudo isso estávamos discutindo e fodendo. Tão impressionante. Eu darei mais cinco minutos e bato novamente. Certamente seria tempo suficiente.

Debrucei-me contra a parede e fechei os olhos, o rosto dela imediatamente enchendo minha mente. Ela realmente era bonita, mesmo quando estava sendo uma vadia como ela tinha sido sobre a palheta. Aqueles olhos castanhos e lábios carnudos me fizeram querer mordê-la. Espero que ela continue chateada comigo por não ter deixando suas preciosas palhetas com o pervertido virtuoso na loja de música. Ha, virtuoso! Está mais para virgem. De maneira nenhuma aquele panaca transou alguma vez.

Cinco minutos se passaram então eu toquei a campainha novamente. As persianas estavam fechadas, então eu não podia ver nada do apartamento, mas eu não ouvia nada também. Que porra é essa? Ela mora mesmo aqui? Era essa a casa dela mesmo? Ela estava fodendo comigo de novo, eu sabia disso! Ela não podia fazer nada simples, nem mesmo a entrega de suas próprias palhetas estúpidas. Bem foda-se, eu não preciso dessa merda.

Quem ela pensava que era? Quem ela pensava que eu era? Eu era Edward Cullen porra, não algum perdedor como o babaca da loja de música que de bom grado se senta aos pés dela e espera por quaisquer sobras da porra que ela lança em seu caminho. Eu poderia ter qualquer garota nessa merda de escola e eu certamente não precisava dela.

Peguei uma das palhetas de dentro da caixa, olhei para ela por um minuto e, em seguida, quebrei a filha da puta e joguei-a em seu tapete de boas vindas. 30 dólares pelo ralo, mas eu não me importava. Eu levaria as outras duas à maldita loja e iria enfiá-las nas narinas de Jacob e depois o fazer chamá-la chorando. Então eu gostaria de encontrar a primeira garota gostosa que eu ver e foder ela até a exaustão e foder Reed Girl pra fora da minha cabeça.

Eu me virei para sair, no instante em que o elevador se abriu e duas meninas saíram rindo. Nenhuma delas era Reed Girl, mas ambas eram muito gostosas, especialmente a loira alta. Ela riu de algo que a com o cabelo preto e curto disse sacudindo a cabeça. O sorriso em seu rosto congelou com a visão de mim e seus olhos se estreitaram. Que diabos foi isso? Eu não sabia quem era a menina. Eu teria lembrado se tivesse a fodido. Pelo menos eu acho que eu teria.

Ela disse algo a baixinha e elas vieram em minha direção.

"Você é Edward Cullen," A loira disse friamente, seus olhos estreitos sobre mim. Ela tinha olhos muito estranhos, quase cor violeta. Ela era gostosa. E até que enfim alguém me reconheceu.

"Sim, eu sou." Eu dei a ela e sua amiga meu melhor sorriso, mas foi recebido com olhares em branco. Mas que diabos?

"Que diabos você está fazendo em nosso apartamento?" A loira tirou algumas chaves e deslizou uma na fechadura, torcendo-a e abrindo a porta.

"Estou aqui para ver Bella, mas ela não atende a porta."

A loira balançou a cabeça. "Bella está no trabalho." No trabalho? Ela estava na merda do trabalho? Por que não me disse isso? Porque ela queria me fazer perder meu tempo de novo, é claro. Que diabos era o seu problema?

"Bem, se você avisar a ela que eu passei..." Eu já estava cheio dessa vadia e eu não estava deixando suas palhetas com suas colegas.

"Não, eu não vou fazer isso", Retrucou Loira, colocando as mãos na cintura magra. Qual era o seu problema? Talvez todas as vadias loucas estavam morando junto. Baixinha ficou em silêncio, mas Loira e Reed Girl claramente tem alguns problemas de merda.

"Por que não?"

"Porque você é um idiota."

Naturalmente, eu era um idiota. Ela está sendo uma vadia hostil com um cara que ela nem conhece, mas eu era o idiota. Poupe-me a dramaticidade de merda.

"Desculpe-me, mas eu ao menos sei quem você é? Será que eu fodi você ou algo assim? Porque eu acho que eu me lembraria." Dei-lhe o meu sorriso mais encantador e sua boca caiu aberta. Não, eu não reconheci aquele olhar nela então, claramente, eu não deixei chupar o meu pau.

Seu dedo disparou e espetou-me no peito. "Você certamente nunca teve o prazer de me foder, Edward Cullen. Se você tivesse, você iria se lembrar."

Talvez ela e Reed Girl fossem irmãs. Eles agiam muito parecidas. "Bem, então por que você está agindo como se eu tivesse atropelado a porra do seu cão?"

A pequena riu, mas não disse nada. Loira entrou e continuou a olhar para mim. "Porque vocês são a mesma coisa."

Que diabos isso quer dizer? "Eu não sei o que diabos você quer dizer, mas eu posso te dizer, não há outro eu. Eu sou um original."

Ela riu cavernosa. "Não, você é uma cópia de carbono de seu irmão idiota. Certifique-se de dizer a ele que Rose disse para cair morto." E com isso ela se foi, fechando a porta na minha cara. Porra, Emmett fodeu essa garota, e eu sou o único que fica numa merda por isso? Maldito seja.

Outra risada me alertou para o fato de que a Loira tinha fechado a porta em sua amiga também. "Você vai me ofender também?"

Baixinha deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Você vai tratar Bella da maneira como seu irmão tratou Rose?"

Como diabos eu vou responder isso? "Eu não sei como ele a tratou."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você não sabe?"

Ok, eu sabia, mas não tinha necessidade de chamar minha atenção por isso. "Eu não sou o meu irmão."

Ela riu. "Por todas as contas, você é pior."

Eu sorri. "Ou muito melhor, dependendo da maneira que você vê."

Baixinha balançou a cabeça e estendeu a mão para a porta. "Por que você está aqui?"

"Porque Reed Girl, quero dizer, Bella me disse para entregar suas palhetas estúpidas para ela aqui."

"Eu posso levá-las para você."

Eu intensifiquei o meu aperto nelas e balancei a cabeça. "Não. Eu não vou dar a ela agora. Ela está brincando comigo."

Baixinha riu. "Ela está aqui agora? Bem, eu tenho certeza que você foi um babaca com ela já."

"Eu dei a ela exatamente o que ela queria."

"E com certeza ela não quer isso de novo ou ela teria dito quando ela sairia do trabalho."

"Bem, claramente ela não quer suas palhetas tanto assim." Eu me virei para ir e Baixinha estendeu a mão e agarrou meu braço. "O que?"

Ela me estudou com a cabeça inclinada, seus olhos cinzentos me avaliando. "Interessante. Você pode ser exatamente o que ela precisa."

Revirei os olhos e livrei meu braço. "Se o que ela precisa é de uma boa foda, então sim, eu sou exatamente isso. Mas ela está sendo uma dor de cabeça sobre isso e eu não preciso dessa merda."

Baixinha riu. "Sim, eu realmente acho que você é. Diga-me, você é amigo de Jasper Whitlock?"

Que porra é essa? O que Jasper tem a ver com alguma coisa? "Ele é meu reserva. Nós nos damos, mesmo com ele querendo a porra do meu emprego. Não que ele seja bom o suficiente pra isso."

Seu rosto se contorceu em irritação. "Isso não é verdade. Jasper é ótimo. Ele faz 10 touchdowns em alívio!"

Eu ri e encostei-me à parede. O que há com essa garota? "Sim, contra a cadeia de segundo e terceiro depois que eu já dizimei seus titulares. Porque diabos você quer saber sobre Jasper?"

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, eu ri. "Você quer Whitlock?" Olhei-a mais de perto. Ela não era muito quente como a loira vadia, mas ela era decente olhando. Ela tinha um corpo pequeno, mas curvas boas. Ela poderia ter uma chance com Jasper, eu realmente não sabia o que ele queria com outra vagina...

"Bem, ele é bonito e eu gostaria de conhecê-lo. Talvez você pudesse arranjar isso?" Ela olhou para mim e esperou que fosse realmente algo fofo do caralho. Esta foi a primeira vez que alguém me pediu para arranjar um dos meus companheiros. Talvez eu devesse estar insultado por ela não me querer, mas desde que ela era companheira de quarto da Reed Girl, provavelmente houvesse alguma regra sobre não foder o mesmo cara ou alguma coisa. Ela me quer de outra forma, não há dúvida sobre isso.

"E se eu arranjar isso, o que eu ganho em troca?" Eu não estava fazendo essa merda de bondade do meu coração. Baixinha não tinha sido tão hostil como a amiga, mas ela não foi exatamente amigável.

"Bella".

"O que?" Ela estava indo me ajudar com a Reed Girl? Eu não preciso de ajuda com ela. Eu estava de saco cheio.

"Você traz Jasper para uma festa que eu estou e eu vou ter certeza de que Bella irá. Ela vai ter que falar com você."

"Talvez eu não queira falar com ela." Eu estava cheio dessa merda.

Ela riu. "Sim, você quer. Você não estaria ainda aqui se não quisesse."

Isso foi... Bem, eu não sei o que era, mas não era verdade. "Talvez eu só quisesse descobrir por que sua amiga foi uma verdadeira vadia."

Aqueles olhos cinzentos se estreitaram e ela sibilou para mim. "Não chame minha amiga de puta. Você não a conhece e você não sabe o que seu irmão fez com ela."

Eu levantei minhas mãos. Porra, a Baixinha tinha um temperamento. "Você está certa, eu não sei. Mas eu não fiz nada para ela e ela me tratou como merda no seu sapato. Isso não é exatamente justo, não é?"

"Talvez não. Depende de que tipo de idiota você é para Bella."

"Eu não estou tentando ser um idiota para Bella!" Eu joguei as minhas mãos em frustração. "Eu estou tentando dar-lhe as palhetas porra, ela exigiu que eu comprasse e talvez vê-la mais uma vez. Isso é tão errado? Eu não a maltratei de qualquer maneira, porra."

Baixinha suspirou. "Tudo bem. Eu não sei qual é o problema com vocês dois. E eu não sei se eu quero saber, mas eu sei que eu gostaria de encontrar Jasper. Então, eu vou ajudá-lo a vê-la novamente, se é isso o que você quer."

Eu queria vê-la? Sim, sim, eu queria, só para jogar de volta em seu rosto seu ridículo comportamento e, em seguida, talvez quebrar suas outras duas palhetas. Eu assisti a Baixinha quando pesquei meu telefone fora das minhas calças.

"Se eu fizer isso, você vai ter certeza de que ela estará lá?"

Baixinha assentiu ansiosamente.

"E você vai me deixar entrar em seu quarto? Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa." Eu estava deixando a palheta quebrada em seu travesseiro, entregando-lhe uma pequena mensagem.

Baixinha assentiu mais lentamente neste momento.

Eu procurei em meu telefone até que encontrei o número de Jasper. Eu disquei e coloquei o telefone na viva-voz.

"Olá?" ele raspou no telefone. Porra ainda estava dormindo. Então, novamente, era só uma. A baixinha engasgou com o som de sua voz. Eita.

"Whit é Edward."

"Cullen? Que horas são?"

"Uma da tarde".

"Ugh, muito cedo. O que você quer?"

"Eu quero saber em qual festa estamos indo esta semana."

"O que? Você está me chamando tão cedo para perguntar-me onde estamos festejando?"

"Você me ouviu. Que está previsto?" Deus, ele era um idiota do caralho. De jeito nenhum ele estava apto a assumir a minha equipe em dois anos.

"Hum, merda, eu não sei. Acho que em Newton terá uma festa na noite de quarta-feira."

"Você vai?"

"Sim, acho que sim. São três dias de merda, como posso ter certeza?"

Você pode ter certeza, porque eu fodidamente digo que você é idiota. "Nós estamos indo."

"Oh, nós estamos, _nós estamos_? Você pulou sobre nós na noite passada." Ele parecia todo drama feminino sobre isso também.

"Surgiu uma coisa, merda."

Ele riu. "Eu aposto que surgiu."

Seja como for, idiota. "Quarta-feira à noite no Newton. Nós iremos." Eu desliguei antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa e m virei para a baixinha. "Bem?"

Ela abriu a porta e fez um gesto para que eu entrasse. Eu me abaixei e peguei a palheta quebrada e a segui para dentro. "Este é o quarto de Bella." Ela apontou para a porta imediatamente à esquerda e entrei com ela logo atrás de mim.

Seu quarto era muito arrumado e não desordenado com uma pancada de coisas de garotas como a maioria dos quartos de vadias em que estive. Ele cheirava bem, no entanto. Um tipo floral, mas não excessivo. Ela tinha pilhas de partituras em sua mesa ao lado de seu computador. Havia uma foto dela e duas pessoas mais velhas, provavelmente seus pais, em sua mesa de cabeceira. Sua cama estava apenas feita a esmo, o edredom puxado para cima e um pouco irregular sobre os lençóis. Eu gostava que ela não fosse tão preocupada com isso.

Notei seu case sentado no chão de seu armário e fui pegá-lo. Abri o trinco e com certeza, não era o seu oboé precioso dentro. Isso me deu uma ideia.

A baixinha ficou parada na porta me olhando, como se eu fosse roubar a porra de alguma coisa. Bem, eu estava realmente, mas eu ia perguntar primeiro.

"Onde é que Bella trabalha?"

"Biblioteca Strozie. Por quê?"

Strozier? Eleito o melhor lugar para conhecer garotas pela revista Playboy? A porra da Strozier? Eu fodidamente não gosto disso nem um pouco.

"Porque eu não quero esperar até quarta-feira para vê-la." Eu não poderia explicar, mesmo para mim, mas eu queria vê-la hoje.

"Oh". A baixinha deu de ombros. "Bem, ela trabalha até as seis aos domingos." Bom saber.

"Eu estou levando isso comigo." Peguei o case do oboé.

"O quê? Você não!" Ela chegou a mim, eu ri e segurei a coisa no meu nível do ombro. Ela não podia alcançá-lo até lá.

"Relaxe, baixinha. Eu não vou mantê-lo permanentemente. Eu só quero que ela saiba que eu não gosto de ser feito de idiota. Olha, eu vou mesmo deixar suas palhetas aqui como um sinal de boa fé." Eu os coloquei em seu travesseiro ao lado da que estava quebrada.

"Você vai devolver? Porque eu vou chamar a polícia se você não o fizer."

"Olha baixinha..."

"Meu nome é Alice", ela interrompeu.

Porra, mais nomes para lembrar. "Ok, Alice. Vou mostrar para ela que eu posso jogar o jogo ainda melhor do que ela pode. Vou dar-lhe de volta... eventualmente."

"Eventualmente?" perguntou ela com força.

"Eu presumo que ela virá para pegá-lo, uma vez que ela sabe que eu tenho." A baixinha riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Ok, então. Se por algum motivo ela não fizer, eu vou trazê-lo para a festa na quarta-feira." De jeito nenhum Reed Girl vai resistir ao meu desafio, embora.

"Ela vai me matar."

"Você quer Whitlock ou não?" Quem diria que aquele idiota seria uma moeda de troca para mim?

"Sim", ela suspirou.

"Tudo bem, então. Dê-me o seu número para que eu possa lhe dizer onde Newton vive e toda essa baboseira." Ela pegou meu telefone e seu número programado dentro. Ri quando vi que ela colocou "Baixinha" embaixo.

"Eu duvido que você consiga lembrar o nome das meninas que você ferrou, deixe só as meninas que você não fez."

Eu sorri e afaguei seu ombro. "Boa chamada, baixinha. Vou falar com você em breve."

"É melhor você ligar, Cullen."

Virei-me para encará-la. "Eu sempre mantenho a minha palavra. Até quarta-feira."

Eu saí, carregando minha nova posse, e desci as escadas. De repente, tive um ganho de energia. Pena que eu não podia gastar do jeito que eu queria, mas Reed Girl era teimosa. Ela estava prestes a descobrir que eu era tão teimoso quanto ela.

Dirigi até a biblioteca, que estava lotada porque era tarde de domingo. Eu tive que estacionar um quilômetro de distância e correr, carregando seu oboé comigo. Fui ao balcão de referência e pedi por Bella.

"Ela está em bibliografias."

"E qual é?" Como eu saberia porra?

O nerd atrás do balcão apontou para o segundo andar. "Mais para a esquerda." Agradeci e fiz meu caminho ao andar de cima. Eu não vou à biblioteca. Qualquer coisa que eu precisasse poderia encontrar no meu computador, mas tanto faz. Era bem legal aqui. Cheirava a papel e couro.

Cortei a passadas algumas tabelas ocupadas e computadores e encontrei a seção de bibliografia. Lá, atrás de uma mesa, parecendo estudiosa e usando um par de óculos bonito, era minha Reed Girl. Meu pau instantaneamente reagiu pela visão dela. Maldição, mas eu tinha que tê-la novamente. E ela realmente, realmente precisava estar usando aqueles óculos de merda quando o fizer. Fantasias de bibliotecárias quentes nunca tinham sido a minha coisa, mas era claro que eu estava perdendo.

Eu caminhei para sua mesa e parei em sua frente. Ela estava totalmente absorvida em tudo o que estava lendo e não me notou por isso limpei minha garganta. Ela olhou com surpresa e depois fez uma segunda vez quando ela percebeu que era eu.

"Edward O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu sorri e encostei-me ao balcão. "Eu acredito que esta é uma biblioteca, não é? Talvez eu viesse para aprender".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu nunca vi você aqui antes."

"É uma grande biblioteca. Talvez você deva me levar para um passeio." Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e Reed Girl riu.

"Eu não acho que eu poderia apontar-lhe a seção de anatomia e fisiologia que talvez atendam às suas necessidades."

Ela foi incrível. "Eu estou mais em mãos na aprendizagem do que a aprendizagem por livro. Por que você não me mostra um canto tranquilo e eu lhe mostro só o que eu quero dizer?"

Seus olhos provocaram. "Eu não estou autorizada a deixar a mesa."

Isso foi uma mentira do caralho, mas tudo bem. "Bem, eu poderia dobrar você sobre ele e..."

"Edward!" O shhh alto veio de algum lugar por trás dos livros e Reed Girl corou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bem, eu estava esperando por algumas aulas de música."

Ela revirou os grandes olhos castanhos e empurrou os óculos de volta, quando eles escorregaram por seu nariz. "Eu não ensino lições de música."

"Eu pensei que talvez você fizesse um caso especial para mim. Afinal, temos uma história."

"História antiga". Sim, horas atrás.

Eu ri. "A história está condenado a repetir-se. Você não aprendeu alguma coisa?"

"Você não tem um instrumento."

Eu sorri e levantei o meu, bem, no caso, dela. "Claro que eu tenho."

Seus olhos voaram entre o case e eu. "Onde você conseguiu isso?"

Eu sorri. "Onde é que você acha?"

"Devolva-me, Edward!" Ela foi para ele e eu puxei de volta. Outro shhh alto veio de outra direção. Porra, esses imbecis de biblioteca são sensíveis.

"Eu temo que eu não possa fazer isso. Você me fez perder muito do meu dia em uma missão inútil. Agora é a sua vez. Você sabe onde me encontrar, se você quiser. Talvez você possa vir e me mostrar como você sopra?"

Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e seus olhos estavam queimando dentro de mim. Foi realmente muito sexy.

"Eu vou acabar com você, Cullen."

Eu ri do duplo sentido nessa afirmação. "Você pode tentar, Reed Girl. Estarei esperando minha aula particular."

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Suas mãos estavam em seus quadris e os seios estavam empurrando para fora bem contra o botão da sua camisa azul. Ela parecia muito comestível agora.

"Por que está sendo tão difícil?" Ela abriu a boca para responder e depois deu de ombros. "Lá vai você, então." Enfiei um pedaço de papel para ela. "Esse é o meu número real. Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, eu não jogo."

Ela olhou para o oboé na minha mão direita e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você não?"

Bom ponto. "Só quando a minha mão é forçada. Estou ansioso para a sua chamada." Eu lhe dei o meu melhor sorriso, virei e fiz o caminho de volta através das pilhas. Ela veio para mim neste momento. Não há mais perseguição da minha parte. Ela venceu o primeiro turno, mas eu ganhei o segundo. Agora ela podia deixar de ser tão teimosa e poderíamos vencer o tie-breaker*.

_*É um termo do futebol americano, significa desempate._

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oláaaaa pervaas**

**Sportward ta sofrendo pra conseguir dar uns pegas na Bella em kkkkkkk**

**Ela ta conseguindo enrolar ele direitinho**

**Será que Alice convence a Bella a ir a festa? Saberemos semana que vem ;)**

**Agora vai ser att toda semana ok, eu consegui revisoras novas e to adiantando capítulos**

**Em breve teremos, um soldadoward, um profward, uma vampbella e um pirataward, olha quanta fic pra vcs, então vamos comentar em ;)**


	5. Capítulo IV

**N/B: Avisos: Algumas palavras não foram traduzidas, como nomes de times, prêmios, campeonatos e cidades, já que esses existem realmente, e outros como Reed Girl (Garota Palheta), foram deixados no original, pois em português ficavam feios :-), também haverão diversas gírias do futebol americano, tentei deixar o mais simples possível, mas não sei se consegui em todos os trechos... Agora vou deixar vocês para que se apaixonem pelo nosso lindo e arrogante Edward.**

**N/R: Foram feitas mudança de vocabulário para adequar as expressões traduzidas do inglês para o português (principalmente para fazer sentido).**

_Traduzido por Kayna_

_Revisado por Vitória Doretto_

_Betado por Mariana _

**Capítulo Quatro**

Duas horas. Ela tinha chegado do trabalho há duas horas e ainda tinha que me ligar. Quais diabos era o seu problema? Ela teve tempo suficiente para chegar em casa e confirmar que eu tinha seu oboé precioso, e gritar com a Baixinha por me deixar levá-lo, mas ela ainda não tinha ligado. O que diabos eu faria com esse instrumento estúpido se ela não viesse obtê-lo?

Talvez fosse isso, a vadia loira não estava deixando ela me ligar. Ela adoraria me foder graças ao asno de meu irmão. Falando nisso, o que diabos ele fez? Peguei meu iPhone e rolei para o seu número, atingindo-o e recostando-se contra a minha cabeceira.

"Como é que estão às coisas mano? Ainda com bolas azuis? Ou você teve alguma diversão depois do brunch?"

Revirei os olhos com sua saudação ridícula. "Não se preocupe comigo ou minhas bolas, idiota. Estou muito bem, muito obrigado."

Ele riu. "Claro que não parecia dessa forma esta manhã. Sua mente estava a um milhão de quilômetros de distância. Não me diga que uma garota está debaixo da sua pele. O que é que eu sempre te disse? Sem distrações. Entre, saia e vá embora."

Ele só me disse cerca de um bilhão de vezes. Eu acho que tinha que descer agora. "Não há nenhuma menina." Não, a menos que você conte uma dor no rabo de menina que está obcecado em irritar o inferno fora de mim.

"Ótimo. Você tem todo o tempo do mundo para provar o melhor que o campus tem para oferecer. E há alguma bunda muito boa lá, mano. Muito boa, de fato."

Essa foi à abertura que eu precisava. "Sim, por falar nisso, esta manhã eu conheci uma garota que não se lembra de você tão carinhosamente como você queria que todos nós acreditássemos. Se ela está gritando o seu nome, é em um ritual vodu de merda ou algo assim."

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada. "Sério? Certamente ela está me confundindo com algum outro Emmett. Quem é essa garota?"

"Quente".

"Naturalmente. Eu não faço feio".

"Loira".

"Assim como eu gosto delas."

"Alto, com um corpo assassino."

"Parece bom para mim."

"A atitude vadia do inferno."

"Isso poderia ser qualquer uma das centenas de meninas, mano. Você vai ter que ser mais específico."

Aqui vamos nós. "O nome dela é Rose."

Houve uma pausa longa na outra extremidade da linha. Tanto tempo que eu pensei que meu telefone ficou mudo, mas não, eu ainda estava ligado. "Emm?"

"Você disse Rose? Como em Rosalie Hale?" Ele parecia todo em pânico e merda. O que ele fez com ela?

"Eu não sei o sobrenome dela, tudo que eu sei é que ela disse-me para dizer-lhe para cair morto, depois de ter mastigado a minha bunda para fora por simplesmente respirar o mesmo ar que ela, ela tem olhos arroxeados, seios fantásticos e pernas longas que ficariam boas embrulhadas por aí... "

"Você cale a boca agora!" Eu segurei o telefone longe do meu ouvido enquanto ele gritava do outro lado. Mas que diabos?

"Por que você está gritando comigo? Eu apenas perguntei o que diabos essa menina foi gritando comigo por causa de algo que você fez e que está enlouquecendo para fora."

"Você transou com ela? Porra, você tocou nela? Se você tocou, eu juro por Deus que vou quebrar todos os dedos da sua única mão de arremesso, e depois o seu braço para uma boa medida."

Puta merda, ele estava falando sério. Eu podia ouvi-lo em sua voz. "Eu não relei nela, seu babaca. Eu ferrei com sua colega de quarto. Acalme o inferno e me diga por que você está ameaçando violência corporal em seu próprio irmão por causa de uma garota. Você não acabou de terminar dizendo que eu a atinja e mova o inferno de lá? Você não soou como se você moveu."

Ele soltou um suspiro. "Ela não é ninguém."

Ri de sua bunda estúpida. Como eu iria comprar isso? "Se ela não é ninguém, você não estaria gritando tão alto que eu poderia ouvi-lo sem a porra do telefone. Que diabos você fez?"

"Eu não fiz nada. Basta deixá-la ir."

"O inferno que eu vou. Você vai me dizer ou eu voltarei para sua casa e a pegarei também. Ela parecia muito bem esta manhã e com um pouco de charme eu poderia..." eu parei e esperei que ele perdesse a sua merda de novo.

"Porra, Edward, eu disse para ficar a porra longe dela. Ela está fora dos limites, ok? Você não quer os meus restos de qualquer maneira, não é?" Havia desespero em sua voz. Cara, essa garota está sob sua pele ainda pior do que Reed Girl ficou sob minha. Quer dizer, ela estava quente, mas com sua atitude que eu não entendi nada.

"Eu só quero saber o que você fez. Tenho alguns negócios inacabados com sua companheira de quarto e eu provavelmente a verei novamente. Eu gostaria de fugir com meu pau intacto para usar outro dia. Agora me diga o que aconteceu." Negócios inacabados que poderia ter terminado se Reed Girl apenas trouxesse sua bunda para o meu quarto para recuperar seu instrumento estúpido.

"Eu não sei, cara. Quero dizer, você já viu. Ela é a garota mais quente da merda do planeta, né?" Eu já tinha visto mais quente, o inferno, eu tive mais quente, mas eu não o estava interrompendo agora que ele finalmente começou a falar. "Eu a conheci no ano passado em uma festa. Nós nos demos bem, dentro e fora dos lençóis. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, eu estava levando-a para jantar e ver filmes femininos e todo tipo de merda que vai contra o código. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

Puta merda, meu irmão se importava com ela. Ele nunca tinha dado a mínima para ninguém em todos os 19 anos que eu o conhecia. "Então, você gostou dela. O que você fez para acabar com isso?"

"Gostei dela? GOSTEI DELA?" Droga, ele estava gritando novamente. "Eu mais do que gostava dela, seu idiota. Adorei essa menina. Ela está sob a minha pele e ela me enfeitiçou, porra! De repente, ela era tudo em que eu conseguia pensar. Antes que eu percebesse, ela estava falando merda como encontrar os pais uns do outro e eu apenas entrei em pânico."

Eu suspirei. Coisas ruins acontecem quando Emmett entra em pânico. "Você disse a ela que precisava dar um tempo?" Eu ainda não consegui entender por que ela estava tão mal-intencionada. Então ele jogou a bunda dela, mesmo que ele a amava. Meu irmão era um idiota de classe A. Todos que o conheciam sabiam.

"Uh, não."

Merda. "Você não fez."

"O que mais eu poderia fazer?"

"Hum, colocar suas calças de menino grande e falar com ela, talvez?"

"Olha quem está falando. Quando você já sentou e disse a uma garota que você precisa dar um tempo?"

Ele tinha um ponto, mas, novamente, eu não tinha caído no amor com qualquer uma. Nem seria tão estúpido. "Nunca namorei ninguém por tempo suficiente para fazê-lo, assim como você, porra me disse que não, idiota."

"Bem, agora você sabe que eu sei do que falo!", ele gritou. Eu ficaria surdo se ele não cortasse essa merda.

"Então você tem fodido em torno dela?"

"Bem, não exatamente", ele murmurou.

"E então?"

"Eu a fiz pensar que comi em torno dela." Idiota. "Ela entrou em uma festa em que supostamente iríamos nos encontrar e viu uma garota no meu colo me beijando. Eu realmente não transei com ela, mas Rosie não sabia disso."

Rosie? Ela não parece uma Rosie para mim. Nem mesmo uma Rose. Mais como Bertha Arrebentadora de Bolas. "O que ela fez?"

Ele suspirou. "Ela puxou a garota do meu colo pelos cabelos e a socou no rosto." Uau. Eu meio que queria ter estado lá.

"E o que ela fez com você?"

"Chamou-me de todos os tipos de nomes, jogou um copo de cerveja em mim e me deu um soco no rosto, também. Ela foi gloriosa." Sua voz tinha tomado algum tom sonhador que absolutamente não correspondia às suas palavras. Como estar recebendo um soco no rosto por uma menina era glorioso? Ele tinha sido atingido demasiadas vezes no campo, de forma clara. "Ela saiu correndo. Ela mudou seu número de telefone depois, eu liguei para ela um monte de vezes e nunca consegui passar seu RA em seu dormitório para vê-la. Então é isso."

"Então, ela odeia a sua bunda. E porque você era muito covarde para realmente dizer a ela que você estava pirando, ela pensa que você a traiu, mesmo que você não o fez."

"Não, eu não poderia ter enganado sobre ela se eu tentasse. Nem sequer foder outra garota por uns dois meses depois."

Dois meses? Isso era como eras em se tratando de Emmett. Ele era muito pior do que eu. "Bem, você vai ficar feliz em saber que ela não se esqueceu de você."

"Foda-se, mano. Odeio que eu machucá-la. E você disse que fodeu sua colega de quarto? Então você sabe onde ela mora." De repente, ele estava ansioso. Ótimo.

"Sim, mas eu não estou lhe dizendo. O que importa afinal? Você está a duas horas de distância. E eu não preciso de você para estragar as coisas ainda mais. Sua colega de quarto está me dando dor suficiente sem você acumulando e fazendo coisas um bilhão de vezes pior."

"Você vai me dizer, irmãozinho. Não me faça te machucar."

"Você não vai me machucar." Eu era uma espécie de confiante sobre isso, desde que eu não fodi com sua loira preciosa. E eu não queria. Eu queria sua companheira de quarto teimosa, e isso era tudo. Por que todo mundo tinha que complicar o que poderia ser o sexo realmente bom ia além de mim. Agora, mesmo meu irmão estava ficando no caminho para Reed Girl novamente.

"Talvez não, mas vou dizer à mamãe que você está em uma garota, se você não me ajudar."

Oh, inferno não. Ela iria me atormentar até a morte e iria querer conhecê-la e toda a merda. Não, não, um bilhão de vezes não.

"Olha, eu não vou te dizer onde ela mora, mas eu posso te dizer onde ela estará na noite de quarta-feira." Pelo menos eu esperava que sim. Eu teria que chamar a baixinha e ter certeza de que ela trouxesse suas duas companheiras de quarto insanas. Por que Jasper tem que pegar a normal, a agradável do grupo? Ele era um idiota.

"Quarta-feira à noite? Como você sabe onde ela vai estar? Você está atrás dela?" Sua voz era tudo aguda e feminina novamente. Jesus Cristo, o que aconteceu com meu suposto irmão garanhão?

"Você acalme o inferno para baixo? Convidei sua colega de quarto para uma festa, porque eu estou tentando transar com sua colega de quarto e também ela quer foder o meu companheiro de equipe. Vou dizer a ela para levar à loira e você pode fazer o seu melhor para levá-la a falar com você. Mas você não vai me enfiar dentro disso. Você vem por si próprio e quando ela lhe entregar seu traseiro em um prato, você deixa para si próprio. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso a não ser dizer para você sobre uma festa que eu estava indo."

"Desde quando você convida as meninas para uma festa, a fim de tentar uma foda? E você já não transou com ela?" Eu não respondi. "Bem, bem, irmãozinho, isso soa para mim como que você pode gostar dessa garota."

Ele não sabe de nada. "Sério? Você vai me dar merda agora, Sr. Eu amoooooo ela?"

"Foda-se".

"Você vem na quarta-feira ou não?"

"Foda-se, sim, eu vou explodir para fora do trabalho e passar por cima. Se as coisas não funcionam do jeito que eu quero, eu poderia precisar bater no seu quarto."

Com alguma sorte, eu ia passar a noite com a Reed Girl. "Qualquer que seja. Vejo você na quarta-feira." Eu desliguei em sua bunda estúpida e disquei para a baixinha.

"Olá?"

"Ei, baixinha, é Edward."

"Oh, oi, Sarah! Apenas deixe-me ir para o meu quarto." Sarah? Fodidas meninas. Ouvi a porta fechar e Baixinha sibilou para mim. "Bem, você realmente a chateou. Ela não está nem falando comigo."

"Isso significa que ela não virá na noite de quarta-feira? Porque o nosso negócio está fora se...".

"Ela vai estar lá! Ela não pode ficar com raiva de mim por muito tempo." Eu me perguntava como Baixinha tirou esse truque, porque estava claro que Reed Girl poderia guardar rancor.

"Bem, melhor que ela seja. E você poderia tentar trazer a loira com vocês?"

"Por quê? Você não está atrás de Rose agora, também, não é?"

Revirei os olhos. "Não, eu não estou. Há alguém que quer vê-la ou alguma coisa assim. Apenas fazê-la vir." Quando eu me tornei uma casamenteira, porra? Este foi ridículo.

"Eu não posso fazer nada por Rose. Vou dizer a ela sobre isso e se ela for ela vai."

"Tudo bem!" Se ela não fizer, eu tenho que dar ao meu irmão o seu endereço. "Eu vou enviar a informação na quarta-feira, então."

"Ótimo. Eu não posso esperar para conhecer Jasper!"

A menina não tinha gosto, mas pelo menos ela estava um pouco agradável, ao contrário das outras duas. "Certo. Vejo você mais tarde."

"Tchau, Edward! Ops quero dizer, Sarah! Não, Bella, não é ..."

Inferno, Reed Girl ouviu. "Dê-me o telefone!" E outra pessoa estava gritando.

"Realmente, Bella, é Sarah!"

"Alice, me dê o telefone agora."

Eu sorri para a irritação em sua voz. "Deixe que ela tenha, baixinha."

"Você é um idiota", ela assobiou. Houve alguns segundos de briga e então ouvi a respiração no telefone.

"Reed Girl! Como você está?"

"Como estou? Estou um pouco chateada, na verdade. Quer saber por quê?"

Eu sorri. O que há sobre essa garota que me divertia assim? "Algum idiota a atormentou na biblioteca? Esqueceu-se de devolver seu livro no prazo? Eu posso chutar o traseiro dele para você, se você quiser."

"Oh, um idiota me assediou na biblioteca, certo, mas eu duvido que você possa chutar o traseiro dele. Você não gostaria de estragar o seu rosto bonito."

Eu ri. "Então você admite meu rosto é bonito? Eu sabia que você era quente para mim, Reed Girl."

"Eu não sou a única que está perseguindo o outro em toda à cidade, eu sou?" Olhei para isso. Ela estava certa. Por que diabos ela não estava me perseguindo? E o mais importante, por que eu ainda me preocupava com ela? Estendi a mão e puxou o case do oboé estúpido na minha cama.

"Você é a única que me localizou primeiro. Só estou tentando retribuir o favor. Como você gosta de suas palhetas?"

Houve silêncio por um bom minuto. "Eu gostei dos dois que estavam inteiros, mas eu tenho um pouco de problema com o partido."

"Eu pensei que eu iria poupar o tempo e quebrá-lo para você. Nós dois sabemos que você vai correr em algo, ou alguém, logo e encaixei uma em dois."

"Você correu para cima de mim!"

Eu ri. "Não, você correu para mim. Então eu peguei o inferno fora de você. Lembra-se dessa parte? Foi muito divertido."

Ela suspirou. "Eu não poderia esquecer se eu tentasse. Você não vai me deixar."

"Você não quer esquecer. Você sonhou na noite passada, não é? Você se tocou e pensou em mim?"

Ela não disse nada e meu pau ficou duro quando eu pensei sobre ela brincar com seu bichano apertado e gritando o meu nome. Nós teríamos apenas que dar uma tentativa quando ela trouxer sua bunda aqui.

"Você sabe o que eu pensava Edward?" A voz dela era toda ofegante e quente e merda. Minha mão pousou em minhas calças e eu espalmei meu pau através do meu jeans.

"O que você pensa Bella?" Eu acariciava verbalmente o nome dela e ouvi-la tomar uma respiração afiada. Se eu não gostasse tanto de chamá-la de Reed Girl, eu poderia realmente usar seu nome mais vezes. Ele parecia ter o seu curso.

"Eu sonhava envolvendo meus lábios molhados em torno daquela cabeça dura."

"Oh yeah, baby, você definitivamente poderia fazer isso." Eu descompactei minha calça e agarrei meu pau começando a trabalhar isso.

"Posso, Edward? Posso embrulhar meus lábios firmes em torno dele e explodi-lo com a minha boca?"

Foda-se, ela era boa nisso. Meu pau estava latejando. Ela pode me fazer vir em uma questão de segundos. "Tem certeza que pode, baby. Sempre que você quiser."

"Eu quero, Edward. Eu quero agora."

"É tudo seu, baby. Apenas venha buscá-lo. Mostre-me o que os aqueles lábios podem fazer."

"Você quer ver o que eles podem fazer, Edward? Você quer experimentar em primeira mão?"

"Foda-se, sim. Mais do que qualquer coisa!" Eu estava tão perto. Eu apertei o meu punho e bombeei mais forte.

"Então, traga-me a merda do meu oboé e eu vou mostrar a você quão talentosa eu sou!" gritou ela.

Espere, o que? "Você estava falando sobre a merda de soprar seu instrumento maldito?"

Ela riu. "Sim, Edward. Essa é a única coisa que minha boca vai estar enrolada em breve."

Filha da puta. Ela me jogou novamente. Meu pau desinflado e sentei-me e olhei para o seu case oboé maldito. "Bem, aparentemente a sua boca não será envolvido em torno disso, porque eu tenho isso. Talvez se você soprar-me, você pode explodir de novo."

"Você está tentando extorquir-me para me devolver meu oboé?" ela exigiu.

"Você é pré-lei, não é?" Eu ri para ela. "Eu estou oferecendo um comércio."

"Bem, eu não aceito os termos de sua transação."

"Bem, então eu acho que tenho um oboé."

Ela fez uma pausa e eu podia ouvir sua respiração pesada. "Tudo bem, então eu acho que eu vou ter que chamar a polícia e denunciar a minha propriedade roubada."

"Vá em frente, querida. Os policiais todos me conhecem e amam. Vou dizer-lhes que estamos tendo uma briga de amantes e você está tentando me colocar em apuros."

"Nós não somos amantes."

"Mas poderíamos ser, se você parar de ser chata."

"Se eu sou tão chata, por que você quer me foder de novo?" Essa foi uma pergunta muito boa.

"Eu não sei. Sei que eu quero você. E você me quer. Então, por que não se divertir um pouco um com o outro?"

"Eu não tenho diversão. Não desse tipo, de qualquer maneira."

"Talvez seja a hora de começar."

Ela suspirou. "Eu vou pensar sobre isso."

"Bom". Esta foi uma melhoria. "Agora você vai vir buscar o seu oboé?"

Ela riu. "Não, você pode trazê-lo para mim."

"Então você pode sair e loira doida vir para cima de mim novamente? Eu não penso assim."

"Bem, então, eu acho que eu vou buscá-lo quando eu vir você na próxima."

Mas que diabos? "Você não precisa dele para a prática?"

"Não realmente. Já liguei para Jacob e ele disse que me daria um título de empréstimo."

Jacob. Fodido Jacob. Esse maldito nerd está ficando no meu caminho novamente. Eu precisava bater em sua bunda. "Mas você não quer seu oboé?"

"Você vai me devolver."

"Como você sabe?"

"Porque você quer me ver de novo. Então, eu vou te ver quando você decidir devolvê-lo. Boa noite, Edward."

E assim, ela se foi. Como diabos ela tinha conseguido virar o jogo em cima de mim de novo? E mais importante, como eu faria para tê-la de volta? Quarta-feira à noite, isso aconteceria.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oláaaaaaaaaaa pervinhaaaaas**

**Mais um cap do sportward metido, ain babo nesse Edward kkkkkkk**

**E vcsss?**

**Bella ta dando um baile em Edward né, será que ele conseguir fazer ela cair no charme dele?**

**Vou falar Bella é muito forte em kkk, Eu ja teria caido u.u**

**Enfim, comentando que semana que vem tem mais ;)**


	6. Capítulo V

**N/B: Avisos: Algumas palavras não foram traduzidas, como nomes de times, prêmios, campeonatos e cidades, já que esses existem realmente, e outros como Reed Girl (Garota Palheta), foram deixados no original, pois em português ficavam feios :-), também haverão diversas gírias do futebol americano, tentei deixar o mais simples possível, mas não sei se consegui em todos os trechos... Agora vou deixar vocês para que se apaixonem pelo nosso lindo e arrogante Edward.**

**N/R: Foram feitas mudança de vocabulário para adequar as expressões traduzidas do inglês para o português (principalmente para fazer sentido).**

_Traduzido por Kayna_

_Revisado por Julia Dantas_

_Betado Mariana_

**Capítulo Cinco**

"Cara, qual é a porra do seu problema?"

Olhei para Jasper, que estava olhando para mim como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça em mim. Qual era o meu problema? Qual era a merda do problema dele?

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu estou falando sobre o fato de que você estar se arrumando na frente do espelho como se fosse uma garota. Quem diabos você está tentando impressionar hoje à noite?"

Eu não estava tentando impressionar ninguém. Claro, eu queria ficar bonito. Eu queria que Reed Girl visse o que ela estava perdendo, mas era só isso. Eu desisti de tentar fazer meu cabelo abaixar e joguei meu pente no balcão.

"Ninguém. Um cara não pode ficar bonito? Eu sei que isso dá um pouco de trabalho para você, mas alguns de nós somos presenteados com isso naturalmente."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Você tem uma mensagem".

Corri para o meu celular, enquanto ele me olhava embasbacado. Qual era a porra do problema dele?

_Todos nós vamos estar lá. Não me pergunte como fiz isso, mas Rose concordou em ir. Tem certeza de que Jasper vai estar lá?_

Bom trabalho, Baixinha. Mas pare de duvidar de mim, merda.

_Ele está fazendo idiotices no meu quarto enquanto falamos. Vamos sair assim que..._ Merda, eu não poderia dizer a ela que o meu irmão estava vindo. Ela diria a Rose e isso seria ruim.

_Vamos sair assim que o nosso amigo chegar._ Ele era meio que meu amigo, às vezes. Quando ele não estava sendo um grande imbecil e gritando comigo por causa de uma garota que tentou me castrar sem motivo, é claro.

Eu ri de sua resposta. _Jasper não é um idiota. Ele é gostoso!_

O que você disser, Baixinha. Nós não vamos discutir os méritos do idiota._ Reed Girl sabe que eu vou estar lá?_

"Com quem diabos você está falando? Por que você está rindo assim?"

"Jesus, Jasper, qual é o seu problema? Está com ciúmes? Quer-me todo pra você?" E eu não estava rindo. Olhei no meu espelho e franzi a testa. Bem, agora eu não estava rindo. Por que ele tinha que arruinar meu bom humor? Eu estava incrível. Camisa de botões verde escuro para combinar com os meus olhos, jeans preto e minha jaqueta de couro preto; Reed Girl não saberá o que a atingiu.

_Claro que não. Ela não iria, se soubesse. Ela esta gostosa, no entanto. Você vai morrer quando vê-la._

O caramba que eu ia. Mas eu estava ansioso para vê-la solta. Até agora eu só tinha visto ela nua, o que, claro, era a melhor maneira de vê-la e eu planejava repetir assim que ela parasse de fingir resistir a mim, e em seu uniforme da banda ridículo, e em sua desinteressante roupa de bibliotecária. Claro, ela tinha sido meio quente na biblioteca. Eu não teria me importado de observá-la em tudo.

"Você é um idiota", Jasper respondeu mal-humorado.

"Sério, não vem com viadagem pra cima de mim. Tenho merda o suficiente nas minhas costas sem ter que lidar com você."

Ele jogou meu travesseiro em mim. "Como se eu quisesse você. Eu só não entendo por que você está sendo tão misterioso".

Ele estava fazendo biquinho? Ele estava fazendo beicinho. Hora de uma conversa de menina, aparentemente. "Eu não estou sendo misterioso. Tem essa garota que vai estar lá e ela está me dando trabalho. Eu só quero mostrar pra ela o que está perdendo."

"Então, você gosta de uma garota. Nossa essa é a primeira vez!"

"Eu não gosto dela. Só a quero." Havia uma grande diferença.

Jasper me olhou com ceticismo. "Bem, eu só estou dizendo que eu nunca vi você fazer qualquer tipo de esforço por uma garota. Mal posso esperar para conhecê-la."

O caralho. "Fique longe dela. Você vai se encontrar com a colega de quarto."

"Eu estou fazendo o que agora?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e sentou-se sobre os cotovelos. Oops.

"A colega de quarto dela tem tesão por você ou algo assim."

"E daí? Muitas garotas têm tesão por mim."

Eu me virei e olhei para ele. Primeiro, ele não era tão bonito. Segundo, ele não ia ferrar a minha noite. "Essa menina é legal e você vai ser legal com ela. Se você não estiver interessado, converse por algum tempo e, em seguida, vá em frente. Se você for, tudo bem, mas não seja um idiota com ela". Baixinha era uma menina decente e eu não precisava de todas as três chateadas comigo. Por agora, eu tinha uma delas do meu lado e pretendia mantê-la assim.

"Você me negociou? Que merda, Edward?" Ele cruzou os braços e olhou de volta para mim.

"Eu não fiz nada disso. Ela quer conhecer você. Só isso. Se vocês vão ficar juntos ou não isso não tem nada a ver comigo."

"Como ela é?"

Naturalmente. "Cabelo preto. Pequena, olhos cinzentos, o corpo pequeno e magro. Eu não acho que você vai ter problemas com ela."

Jasper franziu os lábios. "O que tem nisso para mim?"

Filho da puta. Eu deveria ter esperado até ele ficar chapado para contar. Ele ficava muito mais fácil de convencer assim. "Você vai encontrar uma linda garota."

"Eu posso fazer isso a qualquer hora." Ele podia, infelizmente. Eu não sei o que viam nele, mas ele tinha quase tantas garotas atrás dele quanto eu. Claro, eu era mais exigente.

"Tudo bem. Se você for gentil com ela, eu vou entrar no projeto depois do meu primeiro ano, impedindo ferimentos. Se você for um idiota, eu fico para o meu último ano e você tem apenas um ano como QB* de partida, desde que, naturalmente alguém melhor que você não apareça no meio, o que é sempre uma possibilidade."

_*Quarterback é o jogador principal no futebol americano, no caso o Jasper é substituto do Edward._

Sair após o segundo ano sempre foi minha idéia de qualquer maneira, mas ele não precisa saber disso.

Jasper sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Feito. Vou ser legal com ela."

"É melhor. Baixinha também está levando a ex do Em, então ele também deve uma pra ela. E ele vai te bater se você foder com isso." Disso eu tinha certeza.

Jasper levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Eu to de boa. Qual o nome dela? Obviamente não é Baixinha."

Merda, qual era o nome dela? Algo com A. Amber, Amy, Amanda, Allie... Isso. "Alice".

"Alice", ele repetiu lentamente. É claro que estava fodendo em sua cabeça. Drogado. "É um nome estranho. Vou chamá-la de Ali".

"Ok, Jasper. Você deve saber tudo sobre nomes estranhos." Ele fez uma careta, mas não podia argumentar. "Você vai chamar ela do jeito que ela quiser e não vai reclamar."

"Eu mal posso esperar para ver quem é essa garota. Você está fazendo muito esforço. Me aliciando, arrastando seu irmão...".

"Eu não o arrastei. Ele se enfiou no caminho. Ele é louco por essa loira do mal, que é companheira de quarto delas. Porque eu não sei."

"Que seja. Este não é o seu estilo."

Eu sabia disso. Eu não precisava dele me dizendo. "Cale a boca".

"E aí, mano, pronto para reivindicar nossas mulheres?" Emmet entrou na sala.

"Você sabe mesmo o que isso significa? E o que diabos você está vestindo?" Ele estava vestido em uma camisa preta que parecia estar cortando a circulação de seus braços enormes.

"Rosie gosta de ver seu homem polido."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela também gosta que eles não sejam idiotas de classe mundial. 0 de 2 para você", eu respondi. Ele estendeu a mão e bagunçou a porra do meu cabelo depois de eu ter chegado o mais próximo da perfeição possível. Babaca. Eu nunca deveria ter mencionado a loira.

"Vamos fazer isso. Temos mulheres para ganhar."

"Eu não quero ganhá-la, eu só quero..."

"Sim, sim, eu sei. Você só precisa transar com ela. De novo. O que significa que você vai pedir por mais. O que você nunca faz. Você a quer mano admita e siga em frente, porra."

Não valia a pena a saliva que seria necessária para enfiar aquilo em seus cérebros de ervilha. Arrumei meu cabelo o melhor que pude e peguei minhas chaves. "Vamos."

O caminho até Newton foi preenchido com Emmet falando sobre ver Rose novamente e Jasper, idiota, fumando um no banco de trás da porra do meu carro. Se eu não tivesse outras prioridades hoje, eu teria o chutado para fora do carro por causa disso. Dizer que eu estava um pouco chateado quando cheguei lá seria subestimar um pouco as coisas.

Newton e alguns outros veteranos alugaram esta casa em Tennessee Street. Não era boa para muita coisa, exceto que tinha um espaço grande ao ar livre, que permitia uma grande quantidade de festeiros. Eu estacionei na rua e me virei para os dois idiotas que já estavam matando a minha alegria ao ver própria Reed Girl novamente.

"Ouçam babacas. Eu não ligo para o que vocês vão fazer com suas meninas. Só não as irritem porque elas vão encher o saco da minha inocente pessoa. Tudo que eu quero é passar algum tempo de qualidade com a Reed Girl. Se vocês ficarem no caminho disso, vou deixar os dois idiotas aqui e eu vou dizer à mamãe que foi você que quebrou a banheira." Emmet começou a reclamar em protesto. "E eu vou dizer para treinador fazer um teste de drogas em você." Eu apontei para Jasper. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele apenas riu com a notícia. Foda-se.

Eu abri o meu carro e respirei um pouco de ar fresco. Eu ia ter que dar detalhes agora. Jasper era um idiota.

Afastei-me os dois irritantes e entrei na casa. Música estava tocando, álcool estava fluindo e as meninas estavam em todo lugar. Menos a garota que eu queria pelo que pude ver. Umas toneladas de líderes de torcida estavam lá, junto com praticamente todo tipo de gostosa que eu tinha paquerado desde que eu entrei na escola. Ótimo. De quem foi a maldita idéia de encontrar a Reed Girl aqui? Baixinha era um pé no saco.

"Olá, Edward," uma voz sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu vagamente reconheci e virei minha cabeça para ver a líder de torcida. Seja qual for seu nome. Ela tinha um puta boca e isso é tudo que eu me lembrava.

Qual era o nome dela? Tara? Tammy? Seja como for, eu usaria algo normal e verdadeiro. "Hey". Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Ela colocou os braços em volta de mim e eu rapidamente desviei daquela merda. A última coisa que eu precisava era a Reed Girl ver a líder de torcida em volta de mim no instante em que entrasse.

"Eu preciso pegar uma bebida. Vejo você mais tarde?" Eu sorri e ela sorriu e lambeu os lábios. Eles eram poderosos lábios finos. Eu estava pensando em deixá-la me dar outro boquete antes da Reed Girl aparecer.

"Eu vou esperar." Você vai esperar um bom tempo. Eu me empurrei através dos corpos e entrei na cozinha. O barril estava lá e eu precisava de algo para me animar até Reed Girl aparecer. Onde diabos elas estavam, afinal?

"Vira, vira, vira". Lá estava o meu irmão idiota, bebendo cerveja na sala de estar. Ah, sim, a Loira realmente entraria na dele quando chegasse aqui.

Jasper estava sentado no sofá, dedilhando um violão que ele tirou Deus sabe onde. Estar chapado estava deixando ele extremamente doce. Ele provavelmente ia dormir em cima da Baixinha. Eu peguei uma cerveja e olhou para o garoto sentado na única cadeira que tinha uma visão da porta. Ele rapidamente pegou seu copo e saiu do meu caminho.

Um par de meninas entrou e ficou na minha frente e começou a se amassar, uma contra a outra na batida da música. Elas podiam muito bem ter vestido uma placa de neon escrito "foda-nos, por favor". Revirei os olhos e tomei um gole da minha cerveja. Emmett entrou, arrotou alto e empurrou Jasper para que ele pudesse se sentar.

"Porra, júnior, parece que você está se dando muito bem." Seus olhos estavam sobre o show acontecendo na minha frente, quando a loira passou as mãos para pelo tronco da ruiva, começando a tatear o seio. Estiquei o pescoço para tentar ver através delas. Onde diabo estava Reed Girl?

Eu grunhi e não disse nada. A Ruiva tomou meu reconhecimento de sua presença como um sinal de que eu apreciei o show e se colocou na minha frente. "Olá, Edward."

"Oi," eu murmurei, pegando meu telefone no bolso. Era bom a Baixinha estar a caminho. Eu não tinha nenhuma mensagem e a Ruiva ainda estava ali me olhando com olhos azuis predatórias. "O que?" Como se eu não soubesse. Ela me queria. Duh. Eu estaria ocupado, no entanto, se Reed Girl aparecesse por aqui.

"Sou Vicky", ela me disse com uma risada ridícula, como o nome dela fosse algo engraçado. "Esta é minha amiga Katie. Nós duas estávamos morrendo de vontade de conhecê-lo." Ela estendeu a mão e passou o dedo no meu braço esquerdo. Eu o tirei dali.

"Bem, agora que vocês já conheceram, já podem ir em frente." Emmet gargalhou alto e Jasper balançou a cabeça, continuando a dedilhar.

"O que?", perguntou ela, arregalando os olhos em descrença. Algumas pessoas claramente tinham problemas para pegar as dicas.

"Eu disse, você já me conheceu, agora você pode ir embora. Estou esperando uma pessoa."

Ela agarrou o braço de sua amiga e saiu resmungando algo sobre "otário e gay." O que quer que a faça sentir melhor, eu acho.

"Desculpe-me, irmão, mas você acabou de jogar duas lindas bocetas fora? Bocetas que estavam dando em cima de você?"

Dei de ombros e olhei meu telefone novamente. Onde diabos elas estavam?

Emmett pegou meu telefone. "Ei, estou falando com você. Essa garota é tão boa assim? Porque você sabe, você poderia pegar aquelas duas e em seguida, ficar com sua Reed Girl. Isso seria épico."

Claro. Garota Reed ia mesmo se contentar em ser a terceira. Ela acabaria comigo e eu nunca teria outra chance com ela. "Elas tinham peitos falsos". Isso foi uma boa razão e fez tanto sentido como qualquer outra coisa que estava passando pela minha cabeça.

"Então, cara, isso é incrível. Você pode fazer o que quiser com aqueles peitos que eles não se movem. Você nunca deslizou seu pau entre...", ele parou e todo o humor sumiu quando ele se concentrou na porta. Aquela era sua Rose e ela deixaram as duas vadias que estavam aqui no chinelo. Sério, se eu não soubesse a víbora que se escondia debaixo da superfície, eu teria tentado alguma coisa com ela. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa vermelha que não fazia nada para esconder seus reais, e muito bons seios e uma saia preta minúscula que fez suas pernas ficarem longas. Um par de saltos vermelhos e um sorriso felino gritando sexo.

"Foda-me", Emmet murmurou. Ela não o tinha visto ainda. Eu sabia disso porque ela ainda estava sorrindo. Eu meio que temia por todos nós quando ela o notasse.

"Rosie!" ele gritou, agitando os braços como um louco. Muito sutil idiota. Ela congelou e seu sorriso foi de "me foda" para "vai se foder" em um segundo. Ela caminhou lentamente em direção a nós, seus olhos se estreitaram e lançaram chamas na direção do meu irmão. Ele, idiotamente, apenas sorriu como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou sua voz cheia de desdém. Eu tentei olhar atrás dela, mas ela estava bem no meu caminho, sua altura de amazona tornando difícil de ver à sua volta. Ela provavelmente fez isso de propósito para eu não ver a Reed Girl.

"Meu irmão me disse que conheceu você e...", foi tudo que eu ouvi antes de sentir como se minha bochecha esquerda tivesse sido arrancada.

"Que porra é essa?" Eu toquei minha bochecha e olhei para a loira que nos encarava. "O que foi isso?"

"Isso foi por ajudar seu irmão idiota a me encontrar."

"Droga, tudo que fiz foi perguntar o que diabos ele fez para transformá-la em uma harpia histérica e ele pirou como uma garota e pediu para vir vê-la. Eu não fiz nada." Foda-se, todo o lado do meu rosto doía.

Ela ergueu o punho para mim de novo e eu fiquei de pé, pronto para parar aquela merda. Emmet agarrou seu braço por trás e ela se voltou para ele, a direita indo parar direto em sua mandíbula. Ele apenas sorriu estupidamente para ela.

"Você ainda se importa. Porra, eu senti saudades, Rosie. Vamos conversar".

Rose puxou o braço para longe dele. Notei a Baixinha vir correndo, boquiaberta com a cena à sua frente.

"O que você fez?" ela sibilou para mim. Jesus, por que tudo tinha que ser eu? Tudo que eu queria era a porra da Reed Girl. Onde diabos ela estava, afinal?

Rose puxou o braço para longe de Emmett e caminhou até um Garrett Jenkins, um dos meus receptores, com o olhar surpreso. "Olá." ela ronronou, passeando com um dedo ao longo de sua mandíbula. Ele a olhou com receio, talvez se perguntando se era o alvo do soco seguinte.

"Hum, oi". Ele olhou para Emmett, que estava ficando vermelho. Merda, ele ia explodir.

"Você é gostoso. Quer transar?" Rose perguntou. Garrett soltou um ruído estrangulado e olhou entre ela e Emmett. Eu simpatizava com ele. Cada parte de seu corpo estava gritando sim, mas seu cérebro estava gritando perigo.

Emmet gritou: "O caralho que ele quer!" e então, antes que percebêssemos, a Loira foi jogada por cima do ombro dele e ficou gritando e batendo em suas costas enquanto ele a levava para fora. Bom Deus. Mexi minha mandíbula. Nada parecia estar quebrado, mas doeu pra porra.

"Onde está a Reed Girl?" Exigi da baixinha, que estava me observando com desconfiança. Maldição, um pouco de confiança, por favor.

"Na cozinha, pegando uma cerveja. Porque é que o seu irmão aqui e para onde ele está levando Rose?"

Revirei os olhos. "Ele está aqui porque ele não me deixou em paz desde que eu perguntei o porquê dela querer me matar quando nos conhecemos. Se você tivesse me contado a história, eu não precisaria perguntar pra ele." Eu não sabia para onde estavam indo e eu não dava a mínima. Reed Girl estava na cozinha e é onde eu deveria estar.

"Como você pôde, Edward? Eu lhe disse que ele realmente a machucou e..."

"E você queria conhecer Jasper, não é? Ele está bem aqui." Eu tive que cortar essa merda pela raiz. Eu não precisava de um sermão. Eu precisava da Reed Girl. E só.

Baixinha parou no meio do discurso e sorriu docemente na direção de Jasper. Ele a olhou com seus olhos vermelhos, sorriu e deu uma tapinha no sofá ao lado dele. "Olá. Você deve ser Ali".

Maldito. Eu disse o nome dela. Ela apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu sou. É muito bom conhecer você."

"Bem, é um prazer te conhecer também, querida. Meu amigo disse que você é uma garota legal. Isso é verdade?"

Ela suspirou e correu para perto dele. Cansei dessa merda. Eu precisava de gelo para o meu queixo de qualquer maneira.

Eu me virei e fui para a cozinha, parando quando cheguei à porta. Lá estava ela, e caramba, gostosa. Tinha como ela ficar mais diferente da garota que eu conheci há alguns dias? Ela estava com um vestido preto que amarrava no pescoço, deixando os braços completamente nus e os seios de uma forma bonita. O vestido era mais longo do que a saia da Loira, mas ainda mostrava uma boa parte das pernas torneadas. Eu me lembrava daquelas pernas. Eu queria que elas ao meu redor. Seu cabelo estava enrolado, ela usava uma maquiagem iluminadora, e ela estava quente como o inferno.

Ela me viu e sorriu, erguendo o copo para mim antes de retomar a conversa com Newton. Que diabos ele estava fazendo conversando com minha Reed Girl? Eu fui até a geladeira e peguei um pouco de gelo do congelador, envolvendo-o em uma toalha de papel e colocando-o em minha mandíbula. Reed Girl riu de algo que Newton disse e eu senti meu sangue começar a ferver. Esta noite não estava indo do jeito que eu imaginei.

"Ei, Newton." Ele olhou para mim, com o rosto um pouco irritado com a interrupção, mas ele me conhecia o bastante para não tentar me irritar me ignorando.

"Fala, Cullen."

"Saia," eu disse a ele.

"Desculpe-me? Você está tentando me expulsar da minha cozinha?" Ele estava com algum problema de audição?

"Você me ouviu. Ela e eu precisamos de um pouco de privacidade. Vá".

"Bella e eu estávamos conversando e ela não parece querer falar com você." Como diabos ele sabia? Ela não disse uma palavra, estava olhando para mim com um sorriso nos lábios sensuais.

Eu me aproximei dele e Newton se encolheu. Ele sempre foi um covarde de merda. "Eu disse, precisamos de um pouco de privacidade. Você vai ou eu preciso te ajudar?"

Ele olhou para Reed Girl e encolheu os ombros. "Ta, cara, que seja. Vejo você mais tarde."

Ela riu e o som foi direto para o meu pau. "Talvez você veja."

O Caramba que ele veria. Eu olhei para ele, até que ele saiu da sala. Finalmente, estávamos sozinhos. "Oi, Reed Girl." Ela estava presa entre mim e a parede, e vi seus olhos na porta. Ela não iria tentar fugir de mim, não é? Ela era melhor do que isso.

"Olá. Acho que posso culpar Alice por estar na mesma festa que você?"

Eu sorri. Pelo menos alguém além de mim estava sendo acusado de alguma coisa. "Sim, ela se vendeu por uma chance com Whitlock."

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Eu queria tocá-la e tinha de manter minhas mãos fechadas em punhos para fazer isso. Ainda não. Eu tinha que fazê-la me querer primeiro. Não levaria muito tempo.

"Faz sentido. Ela esteve falando sobre ele nos últimos dois dias. Eu deveria ter adivinhado."

"Ela é cheia dos esquemas, assim como a amiga."

Reed Girl sorriu e tomou um gole de cerveja. "Você é o único com os esquemas. Eu só sou a pessoa que engana você."

Eu poderia ter levado isso como um insulto, mas eu não faria. Eu gostava de sua mente rápida. "Você tenta, mas aqui está você, sozinha comigo."

"Porque você assustou seu colega."

"Newton é um idiota. Você não quer ele."

Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Você não sabe nada sobre o que eu quero."

Eu sorri. Isso foi um desafio. "Ah, não?"

"Não.", disse ela definitivamente.

"Eu sei que agora tudo que você quer é que eu te empurre nessa parede e te beije até que você esteja sem fôlego." Seus olhos estavam escuros e eu a vi respirar profundamente com as minhas palavras. Ah, sim. "Então você quer que eu passe minhas mãos por cada pedacinho do seu corpo, te despindo lentamente, sem nenhuma pressa." Seus olhos estreitaram. "Então você quer que eu beije todo o seu corpo até estar com meu rosto enterrado em sua doce boceta enquanto você grita meu nome." Ela bebeu seu copo de cerveja, respirando pesadamente agora. Ela era tão minha. "Por último, você quer meu pau deslizando para dentro e fora de você, enchendo você de uma forma que você só foi preenchido uma vez antes."

"Mmmm", ela murmurou, com a voz soando estrangulada. Ela avançou por mim e estendeu a mão para o barril. Tomei o copo dela e bebi a cerveja eu mesmo.

"Como isso soa, Bella?" Lá estava ele de novo, um pequeno som sem fôlego quando eu disse o nome dela. Isso foi tão quente.

"Parece que você andou pensando bastante nisso.", respondeu ela com voz trêmula.

Você não faz ideia. "Você tem estado bastante em minha mente desde sábado."

"Por quê?" ela perguntou, olhando para mim. Eu estava chegando até ela, eu poderia dizer.

"Como assim, por quê?"

Ela fez um gesto em direção à sala de estar. "Quero dizer, você pode ter qualquer garota neste lugar, com exceção de Rose e Alice. Por que eu?"

Eu abri minha boca para responder-lhe, mas não tinha ideia do que dizer. Eu não conseguia entender por que eu a queria, eu só sabia que queria. "Eu não sei. Tem alguma coisa em você, eu acho." Eu sorri e cedi ao impulso, correndo os dedos ao longo de seu pescoço. "Eu gosto de você."

Ela se afastou do meu toque como se eu tivesse queimado ela. "Você não gosta de mim. Você não me conhece."

"Claro que eu conheço. Seu nome é Bella. Você toca o oboé. Você tem um quarto bastante limpo e você está entrando na faculdade de direito*, ou deveria estar."

***N/R: Então, pelo que eu sei, a faculdade lá nos EUA é diferente daqui. Eles não têm que escolher o curso que querem assim que entram na faculdade. No primeiro semestre, eles podem fazer matérias aleatórias até escolherem o que querem. **

, Ela bufou. "Além do quarto arrumado, aquele cara que você acabou de chutar para fora da cozinha poderia ter dito a você tudo isso, além de algumas outras coisas. E nós só conversamos por cinco minutos."

Raiva voou através de mim com o pensamento de Newton saber que ela tinha um quarto limpo. Se ele tivesse algum motivo para saber disso, eu quebraria o braço dele.

"Então, me conte mais."

"Desde quando você se importa? Eu sou apenas um enfeite no seu cinto, certo?"

O que havia com aquela garota? "Não. Se você fosse outro enfeite no meu cinto, eu teria te esquecido no sábado à noite."

"O que me diz tudo que eu preciso saber sobre você", ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Você não me conhece mais do que eu te conheço."

"A sua reputação te precede."

"Então por que você me fodeu, pra começar?" Eu exigi. Ela estava realmente começando a me irritar. Por que ela sempre faz isso? Faz as coisas um bilhão de vezes mais complicadas do que precisam ser. Ela me queria, eu sabia disso. Eu a queria. E era simples assim, porra.

Ela deu de ombros e tomou outro gole de cerveja. "A oportunidade surgiu e eu aproveitei. Chame de simples curiosidade para ver se você faria jus a sua reputação."

"Eu fiz." Não havia dúvida disso.

Ela riu de novo e balançou a cabeça. "Não falta confiança em você, não é? Você foi adequado."

Adequado? Essa palavra nunca tinha sido aplicada à mim na minha vida. "Eu fui melhor do que isso e você sabe."

"Se você fosse, eu não estaria sentada neste balcão com as pernas bem abertas implorando para que você fizesse de novo, garotão?" ela perguntou com sarcasmo.

"Você estaria, se você não ficasse fazendo cu doce." Ela moveu-se para encher o copo novamente. Desta vez, ela poderia fazer isso ela mesma, droga.

"Tudo o que você precisar dizer a si mesmo para se sentir melhor, Edward."

Foda-se essa merda. Foda-se ela. Ela estava certa. Eu poderia ter qualquer garota nessa festa e eu não precisava daquela merda. "Eu poderia ter feito você se sentir muito bem, Reed Girl. Divirta-se." Peguei uma garrafa de água na geladeira e deixei-a para trás. Deixe-a fazer a merda que ela quisesse. Deixe-a tentar com Newton... Não, era bom ela não tentar nada com o Newton.

Olhei para fora, mas não vi meu irmão nem a loira. Jasper e a baixinha ainda estavam no sofá. Ele estava sorrindo e mostrando a ela como a dedilhar o violão. Ela parecia incrivelmente feliz. Pelo menos uma pessoa estava. Eu sentei na minha cadeira e fechei os olhos. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, mas minha mente não parava de voltar na minha conversa com a Reed Girl. Por que ela estava lutando contra mim? Então, eu não a conhecia. Eu queria conhecer. Isso não devia contar para alguma coisa?

Um corpo quente deslizou para o meu colo e eu abri meus olhos. A ruiva de antes estava sorrindo para mim. Sério?

"E aí, gato. Pensei em te dar outra chance."

Tudo o que eu queria fazer era ir para casa, mas Deus sabia onde meu irmão foi e Jasper parecia realmente estar se dando bem com a Baixinha. "Outra chance para quê?"

"Para o que você quiser." Sua voz estava cheia de promessas.

Ouvi uma risada no outro lado da sala e olhei para cima para ver Reed Girl balançando a cabeça para algo que Newton disse. Seus olhos estavam em mim e seu sorriso não alcançava seus olhos. Eu sorri. Sem afetá-la o caramba. Ela me queria.

"Onde está a sua amiga?"

"Lá fora falando com algumas pessoas. Você quer que eu vá chamá-la?" Eu ponderei por um minuto. Se Reed Girl visse duas garotas em cima de mim, ela iria me querer mais ou só ia ficar ainda mais irritada? Ela tomou outro gole de cerveja e se afastou de Newton para voltar na cozinha.

"Nós não precisamos dela. Posso cuidar de você sozinha." A ruiva tentou chupar minha orelha enquanto falava nela, e eu não podia fazer aquilo. Levantei-me e ela caiu na cadeira sozinha.

"Já volto," murmurei enquanto seguia Reed Girl para a cozinha. Ela estava lá bebendo mais cerveja. Ou ela estava bêbada, ou ela tinha um buraco na perna*.

***N/R : Acho que isso quer dizer que ela é resistente a bebida.**

"O que está fazendo aqui?" ela murmurou. Aquilo respondeu a pergunta. Ela estava fodida, balançando em seus pés enquanto pegava mais cerveja.

"Eu vim ver você. Achei que, se você estava realmente desfrutando da companhia de Newton, você deve estar bêbada".

"O que te interessa? Você disse que eu faço doce cu."

Eu ri. Ela ficava linda pra caralho bêbada. "Cu doce você quer dizer."

"Tanto faz. Eu não faço." Ela soluçou e quase caiu. Eu peguei o braço dela e segurei-a.

"Você não faz o tempo todo. Só comigo."

"Tenho que fazer", ela murmurou.

Isto foi interessante. Ela estava se abrindo. Eu precisava dela bêbada mais vezes. "Por que você tem que?"

"Porque você só vai se divertir, como faz com todas elas." Ela apontou para a porta.

"Talvez eu não vá." Eu não queria. Ela era diferente. Ela era bonita, engraçada e inteligente e ela me chamou na minha merda.

"Claro", respondeu ela.

"O que eu preciso fazer para provar isso para você?" Eu estava me desesperando e odiava aquilo.

Ela riu. "Como se você pudesse fazer o necessário. Como se você fosse me levar para sair e tentar me conhecer. Edward Cullen. Como se". Ela balançou novamente e teria caído se eu não a tivesse pegado.

"Vamos, eu vou te levar para casa."

"Ah, sim, se aproveite da garota bêbada. Alice vai me levar. Alice!"

Revirei os olhos e peguei o sexy, bêbado corpo. "Alice está se divertindo com Jasper e a Loira está, provavelmente, enterrando meu irmão na floresta. Sou eu ou um táxi, e eu não vou te colocar bêbada em um táxi."

"Você vai cuidar de mim, Edward Cullen?" ela murmurou arrastada.

"Parece que eu vou." Como é que isso aconteceu? Levei-a para o meu carro e a coloquei no banco da frente.

"Porra ta fedendo aqui. O que você estava fumando?"

Eu fiz uma careta quando liguei o carro. "Eu não estava. Jasper estava. Ele é um maconheiro total."

"Alice vai corrigir isso", Reed Girl murmurou, inclinando-se contra a janela e fechando os olhos.

Eu dirigia pela rua e poderia jurar que eu vi forma nua do meu irmão correndo em direção à casa do Newton. Isso tinha que ser uma alucinação, certo? Oh bem, não era problema meu. Eu ia lidar com ele mais tarde.

Eu cheguei à sua casa em 15 minutos. Ela estava dormindo, então eu a peguei e a levei até a porta da frente. "Bella acorda."

"Eu amo o jeito que você diz meu nome", ela murmurou os lábios pressionando meu pescoço. Droga. Reed Girl bêbada e sexy era tentador.

"Eu sei que você ama, Bella. Você precisa acordar e abrir a porta." Ela me entregou a bolsa e eu a abri, colocando-a no chão, mas apoiando-a contra mim, enquanto eu colocava a chave na fechadura. "Vamos entrar."

Eu guiei-a pelo o apartamento e levei-a para o seu quarto. "Vá para a cama."

"Você não vem?"

Meu pau disse que sim, mas a minha cabeça disse que não. "Não. Você está bêbada."

Ela riu e encostou na parede. Agarrei sua cintura e puxei-a contra mim. "Eu pensei que as garotas bêbadas eram mais fáceis para você."

"Eles são. Surpreendentemente, eu não quero que seja fácil com você. Se eu dormir com você agora, você nunca mais vai falar comigo de novo."

"Desde quando você se importa se eu falar com você?" , perguntou ela.

"Desde o primeiro dia, Bella."

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Você é surpreendente, backterquart*. O que eu estou fazendo com você?"

***N/R: Quarterback. Um termo do futebol americano. Ela ta muito bêbada, então falou tudo trocado**

Eu sorri e a conduzi para o quarto. "Consigo pensar em um monte de coisas."

"Eu aposto que você consegue." Ela caiu sobre a cama e abriu os braços para mim. Ela estava uma bagunça, bêbada, sexy e eu tinha que me afastar dela. "Faz ela comigo, Edward."

"Não esta noite, Reed Girl." Tirei os sapatos e joguei um cobertor que estava à beira de sua cama sobre ela.

"Quando então? Você pode não ter outra chance."

É, talvez não. À luz do dia, sóbria, ela pode voltar a me odiar ou resistir a mim. Por que eu quero que seja assim? Porque eu era claramente um idiota como o meu irmão.

"Eu vou me arriscar. Você provavelmente não vai se lembrar disso de qualquer maneira."

"Membro* de tudo." Seus olhos estavam fechados e eu suspirei. Claro.

_*Pra quem não entendeu, ela ta tão bêbada que falou "Lembro" errado._

"Bem, então, lembre-se disso. Que eu poderia ter pegado você, mas não fiz isso. Ao invés disso, eu quero levá-la a um encontro. Jantar, amanhã à noite. O que me diz Reed Girl? Você quer sair em um encontro comigo?" O que diabos eu acabei de fazer? Talvez ela não tivesse me ouvido. Talvez eu não tivesse realmente dito algo tão diferente de mim.

Seus olhos se abriram e ela se concentrou em mim. "Você está me chamando para sair?"

"Parece que eu estou." Eu não conseguia acreditar nisso, mas era real.

"Por quê?"

"Porque, como você disse, eu não conheço você. Mas eu quero. O que me diz?"

"Ok, se for sério."

"Vejo você às sete. Tente se lembrar."

"Eu vou. Boa noite." Ela acenou e fechou os olhos.

"Boa noite, Reed Girl." Eu tinha um encontro pela primeira vez desde o ensino médio. Como isso aconteceu? O que diabos eu ia fazer amanhã à noite com uma Reed Girl sóbria?

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oláaaa pervinhas**

**Adoroo esse cap kkkkkkk**

**Mas o proximo vai ser melhor, vão amar, e ele ja está sendo revisando, então botem seus dedinhos de comentar pra trabalhar, pra vermos mais das loucuras que o nosso sportward metido se coloca só pra ter a atenção da Reed Girl dele **

**Vou postar em alienward e vampiward ainda hj, aviso no grupo assim que sair ok**


	7. Capítulo VI

**N/B: Avisos: Algumas palavras não foram traduzidas, como nomes de times, prêmios, campeonatos e cidades, já que esses existem realmente, e outros como Reed Girl (Garota Palheta), foram deixados no original, pois em português ficavam feios :-), também haverão diversas gírias do futebol americano, tentei deixar o mais simples possível, mas não sei se consegui em todos os trechos... Agora vou deixar vocês para que se apaixonem pelo nosso lindo e arrogante Edward.**

**N/R: Foram feitas mudança de vocabulário para adequar as expressões traduzidas do inglês para o português (principalmente para fazer sentido).**

_Traduzido por Kayna_

_Revisado por Julia Dalete_

**Capítulo Seis**

O que diabos eu tinha feito? Uma hora mais tarde, eu ainda não conseguia envolver minha cabeça em torno dela. Eu estava deitado na minha cama, olhando para o teto tentando descobrir onde tudo tinha dado errado. Eu a tinha. Eu a tinha sozinha, disposta e eu fui embora. Claro, ela estava bêbada, mas não é como se eu não tivesse ficado com garotas bêbadas antes. O que havia de errado comigo? Ou, mais importante, qual era a dela? Porque eu não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça?

E agora tínhamos um encontro. Um encontro. Eu não tenho encontros. Eu mal tive encontros na escola. Claro, nós saímos em grupos para a praia e para o cinema e festejávamos essas merdas, mas toda a situação de pegar uma menina e levá-la para jantar e essas merdas? Não era o meu estilo. Eu era chamado para as danças, mas era só isso. O que diabos eu ia fazer com Reed Girl amanhã à noite, além do óbvio, que era tentar entrar em suas calças? Ou, de preferência saia, porque eu queria muito ver aquelas pernas sexy novamente. Não que ela fosse me deixar fazer nada no primeiro encontro, o que significava que haveria mais. Droga.

Ela tinha feito aquilo de novo, de alguma forma. Ela conseguiu levar vantagem, mesmo estando bêbada. Havia claramente algo de errado comigo. Talvez eu estivesse ficando gripado. Eu estava fora do meu jogo.

O que fazer? Eu não podia levá-la para ver um filme. Isso não me daria nenhum tempo para conhecê-la, como eu disse que queria quando tolamente a convidei para sair. Eu queria conhecê-la? Quer dizer, eu acho que sim. No sentido bíblico e mais além. Ela era uma garota muito legal e me fazia rir. Então, sim, conhecê-la devia ser bom. Eu podia fazer isso.

Então, nada de filme. Jantar. Eu a levaria a algum lugar chique? Pareceria que eu estava mostrado meu status pra ela, ou algo ridículo? Conhecendo ela, sim. Droga, por que isso tem que ser tão difícil? Eu deveria estar na cama dela agora, fazendo-a gritar meu nome. Nós estaríamos nos sentindo muito melhor se fosse esse o caso. Seria tão fácil e eu era bom nisso. O namoro não era a minha praia.

Talvez ela não fosse se lembrar disso e esse seria um ponto discutível de qualquer maneira. Deus sabia que era fácil para ela não me dar qualquer tipo de crédito por ser um cara decente, então ela provavelmente bloqueou tudo depois da nossa discussão na cozinha. Talvez ela pense que o babaca do Newton a levou para casa. Se ele já tiver feito isso, eu chutaria a bunda dele e o tiraria do jogo.

É isso. Ela não se lembraria e eu estava fora do anzol. Eu não tinha que perder tempo me perguntando o que deveríamos fazer e como eu poderia preencher o tempo com ela enquanto ainda estávamos com nossas roupas. Por que a possibilidade dela esquecer me incomodava? Porque eu queria que ela me visse como um cara de verdade, e não o idiota que ela parecia pensar que eu era. Eu poderia ser decente. Eu poderia tratar uma menina direito se eu quisesse. Eu só não tinha encontrado ninguém com quem eu quisesse fazer aquilo. O que era tão errado em ter um pouco de diversão nesse meio tempo? Por que ela ficava me julgando por isso?

Ugh. Eu estava perdendo tempo demais pensando nela. Eu deveria ter voltado para a festa. Ainda era muito cedo e eu não tinha aula até às 10hs. Mas se eu voltasse para a festa, eu teria todas as meninas no meu pé e eu não queria lidar com isso. Além disso, a baixinha iria correndo para Reed Girl e a loira provavelmente iria me enterrar ao lado do meu irmão. Talvez eu não devesse tê-lo deixado lá. Ah, bem. Ele sobreviveria, talvez. E se ele não sobrevivesse mais da herança pra mim.

E se ela tiver esquecido? Eu não queria que ela se esquecesse de mim. Talvez eu devesse ligar para a baixinha. Ela vai fazê-la manter o encontro comigo. Por alguma razão, ela estava do meu lado. Bem, eu sabia o motivo. Ela queria tudo com o lixo do Jasper. Isso era inimaginável, realmente, mas cada um na sua. Mas eu quero dizer a ela? Se eu fiz, eu estava preso. Talvez eu pudesse só aparecer e dar a Reed Girl seu oboé. Se ela lembrasse que tinha um encontro, nós iríamos. Se ela não lembrasse, eu iria embora com a minha dignidade intacta e meu pau insatisfeito. Droga. Eu queria que meu pau ficasse satisfeito e, agora, Reed Girl era o que ele queria. Não foi possível ser feliz com uma das milhares de meninas no campus que ficaria feliz em ficar comigo, eu poderia? Talvez eu tivesse uma concussão. Algo estava solto no meu cérebro.

Talvez eu deva... O pensamento se perdeu quando minha porta se abriu e meu irmão invadiu envolto no que parecia uma manta gigante. Ou foi uma colcha? Que porra é essa?

"Você me deixou, porra!" E ele estava gritando novamente. A Loira deveria ter se livrado dele. Não só eu herdaria mais, mas eu ainda teria a minha audição.

"Eu não deixei você! Você saiu com ela, tive que levar Reed Girl para casa." Sentei-me quando meu irmão atirou-se na minha cama. "E por que diabos você está usando isso?"

Ele se levantou e deixou-a cair, revelando que ele estava, de fato, nu como no dia em que ele nasceu. "Jesus. Eu não precisava ver isso." Então, não tinha sido alucinação, quando eu o vi correndo nu pela rua. Talvez fosse uma coisa boa. Eu não queria ter alucinações com Emmett nu. Por outro lado, Reed Girl nua...

"Uh, deixou sim. Todo mundo me deixou. Eu precisava encontrar alguma coisa pra vestir e nenhum daqueles idiotas era grande o bastante pra que a roupa deles coubesse em mim, então eu roubei a colcha de Newton." Ha! Newton perdeu a garota, bem, não sua garota, MINHA garota, e sua roupa de cama. Se fodeu. Otário.

"Bem, ponha as malditas roupas e me diga o que aconteceu." Jasper entrou, então, sorrindo amplamente. Ele obviamente tinha fumado mais um ou dois desde que eu tinha visto ele pela última vez. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e dilatados. Idiota. Ele estava totalmente alheio ao meu irmão nu, isso ou ele simplesmente não dava a mínima. Ele caiu na minha cama ao meu lado. Eu claramente deveria ter trancado minha porta quando cheguei a casa.

"O que aconteceu? Rosie aconteceu!" Emmett estava claramente agitado, andando pelo meu quarto com o pau balançando com a brisa.

"Coloque algumas roupas porra, ou eu te expulso do meu quarto, idiota".

"Você não vai fazer isso!" ele rugiu. Ele foi até sua mala e tirou um par de boxers. "Feliz agora, puritana? Caramba, parece que você nunca tinha visto um pau antes. Ou você ficou triste porque o seu não pode competir?"

Certo, eu tinha inveja do pênis. "O meu mais do que pode competir, irmão não tão grande. Agora você pode se acalmar e me contar que porra aconteceu que te deixou nesse estado? E como vocês chegaram em casa?"

"Fizemos alguns calouros nos trazerem", Jasper respondeu, rindo, enquanto olhava para suas mãos. O que ele estava vendo ali eu não queria saber. "Eu poderia ter conseguido uma carona com Ali, mas Rose não ia deixá-lo entrar no mesmo carro que ela."

Emmett fez uma careta e se sentou na minha cama ao lado de Jasper. Este não era o tipo de companhia que eu tinha planejado ter na minha cama hoje à noite. Droga. Talvez eu devesse ir para a cama da Reed Girl. Nós nem tínhamos que fazer nada, mas seria muito melhor dividir a cama com ela do que com esses dois idiotas.

"Se ela só tivesse me dado à chance de explicar," Emmett choramingou. Jesus, meu irmão de 112 kg estava choramingando como uma criança. É isso que as garotas fazem com você? É isso o que Reed Girl estava tentando fazer comigo? De jeito nenhum.

"Explicar o quê? Que você estava com medo e agiu como um idiota? Como você acha que isso soaria?" Eu exigia. Era uma merda que tínhamos que perder tempo com ele quando eu precisava descobrir o que fazer com Reed Girl, além da nudez esperada de um encontro. Eu acho. Seria para ele de qualquer maneira.

"Bem, é claro que eu sabia que ela ia ficar puta! Rosie sempre esta chateada com alguma coisa." Isso não me surpreende nem um pouco. "Mas eu pensei que uma vez que ela batesse em mim um pouco, ela iria me ouvir e eu ia mostrar pra ela que eu me arrependi e a queria de volta."

Jasper riu. "Idiota. Eu nem conheço ela, mas até eu sei que ela não é fácil. Quanto tempo você namorou com ela?"

Emmett fez uma careta para ele. "Quatro meses? Não sei. Muito tempo pelas regras." Ele e suas regras estúpidas. Elas não fizeram nada além de me fazer ser julgado pela Reed Girl. Ela pensou que eu era um idiota? Ela deveria conhecer meu irmão burro. Então, novamente, encheram a cabeça dela com histórias sobre esse babaca e ela estava usando aquilo contra mim também. Maldito. Por que ele não podia ter ido para Miami? Assim, sua reputação não teria me precedido.

"Regras. Meninas não seguem as regras." Jasper riu ruidosamente em sua própria declaração. Mas, que porra?

"Quão chapado você está? E você fez isso em torno da Baixinha?"

"Nah. Eu fumei de novo depois que ela saiu. Rose a puxou para longe de mim." Ele fez beicinho, mas depois sorriu. "Ela é uma garota legal. Você estava certo sobre ela. Obrigado, Eddie." Ele bateu no meu braço enquanto eu olhava para ele. "Oh, eu preciso ligar pra ela daqui a pouco. Lembre-me."

Porque era o meu trabalho ter certeza de que ele mantenha contato com a Baixinha. Então, novamente, ela era a minha ligação à Reed Girl. "Tudo bem." Eu me virei para meu irmão. "Então você vai nos dizer o que aconteceu? E isso é um corte em seu lábio?"

Ele estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o lábio inferior, grunhindo. "Sim, ela ainda se mexeu um pouco antes de eu segurá-la." Traste. Meu queixo ainda doía pra porra. "Levei-a na rua e para o quintal daquela casa com a placa de vende-se. Achei que precisávamos de um pouco de privacidade, você sabe?"

Ele era burro demais para viver. "Privacidade? Foi o que você pensou que ela ia querer com você depois de todo esse tempo?" Como diabos nós éramos irmãos? Eu teria que perguntar a mamãe se ele foi adotado. Isso explicaria muita coisa.

"Sim. Rose é muito apaixonada. Assim que ela deixasse de ficar com raiva de mim, ela iria me jogar no chão e me atacar."

"Em que pornô você vive? Não funciona assim na vida real." Eu deveria saber. Reed Girl tinha estado bem brava comigo desde que nós nos conhecemos e além daquela primeira vez, eu não tinha transado. Não, eu só tinha sido agredido verbalmente e tido meu pau bloqueado. Pelo menos, meu irmão tinha levado a mesma coisa, junto com um pouco de agressão física. Babaca.

"Minha coleção de pornografia é muito grande e se você não pode confiar em pornografia, no que você pode confiar?" ele perguntou, parecendo ofendido pela minha pergunta. Deus.

Não adiantava discutir com ele sobre isso. "Então, o que aconteceu?"

"Então, eu fico sozinho com Rosie, a coloco no chão e ela me dá outro soco, agora com a direita. Ela tem um soco, não é?" O idiota estava realmente sorrindo com orgulho enquanto se gabava de sua ex bater bem.

"Sim, idiota, eu me lembro muito bem." Toquei minha mandíbula e fiz uma careta. Isso ia virar a porra de uma contusão. Eu estaria na ABC com uma contusão no meu rosto, sábado à noite.

"Enfim, ela me socou muito bem na boca e, em seguida, foi para minhas bolas, mas eu estava preparado e as cobri imediatamente." Pena que ela não tinha socado as bolas do otário. Ele merecia.

"Bolas de merda!" Jasper gritou, ainda rindo como um louco. Querido Deus. Por que eu saio com ele mesmo? Ah, sim, porque Baixinha tinha mau gosto e eu precisava daquele merda.

"De qualquer forma," meu irmão disse, olhando Jasper, "ela me bateu na boca novamente, já que minhas mãos estavam para baixo. Agarrei-lhe os pulsos e então eu a beijei."

"Você beijou uma mulher louca que bateu em você duas vezes e tentou socar você? Você é mais idiota do que eu pensava."

Ele olhou para mim. "Foi quente! Ela fica tão gostosa quando está com raiva. Você simplesmente não sabe pequeno irmão."

"Você está certo, eu não sei. Vamos logo com isso." Eu queria que ele se calasse para que eu pudesse pensar na Reed Girl um pouco mais. Eu precisava descobrir essa merda antes de amanhã à noite.

"Então, eu estou beijando ela e ela abre a boca um pouco, em seguida, ela morde o meu lábio. Com força. Acho que esse é o sangue", ele murmura, tocando o lábio e olhando um pouco perplexo. Como se ele estivesse realmente surpreso por ela não querer beijá-lo? E eles disseram que eu era ignorante sobre as garotas? Sério?

"Mordida de amor," Jasper acena sabiamente. "Ei, você tem comida aqui?"

"Não, vá para o seu quarto." Ele suspirou com a minha resposta e abraçou meu travesseiro. Fodido bastardo.

"Se vocês dois já terminaram de agir como um casal de velhos, eu gostaria de continuar com a minha história." Eu atirei a Emmett um olhar e ele continuou. "Eu a deixei ir e ela me deu um tapa." Ele parecia ofendido agora, o babaca. "Ela começou a gritar sobre a cara de pau que eu tinha, aparecendo depois do que eu tinha feito. Tive de agarrar-lhe os pulsos novamente para que ela não fosse bater em mim. Implorei para ela me ouvir e ela lutou e gritou por algum tempo. Finalmente, ela se acalmou."

Quer dizer que ela percebeu que lutar com você seria inútil e resolveu ser inteligente. Assim como Garota Reed faz. Eles treinam as mulheres nesta habilidade ou elas já nascem sabendo?

"Então, depois eu falo. E eu digo-lhe tudo, cara. Digo a ela que eu nunca deixei de amá-la e que eu me apavorei e tentei afastá-la, fazendo-a pensar que eu estava pegando geral, mas que eu nunca poderia fazer isso porque ela era a única menina que eu sempre quis. fiquei super-romântico e ela estava acreditando, eu tinha certeza." Claro, como se ele tivesse certeza de alguma coisa.

"Comer", Jasper disse. "Você tem alguma comida?"

"Jesus Cristo". Enfiei a mão no criado-mudo e peguei o Snickers* eu tinha escondido lá. Sim, às vezes eu comia doces à noite. Foda-se o nutricionista.

_*Snickers é um chocolate._

"Obrigado", ele me disse com fervor, segurando o doce como se ele fosse fugir, se ele deixasse. Mais uma vez, quem sabia a quantidade de maconha ele tinha fumado?

Emmet observou como Jasper olhou para o doce. "Você precisa de ajuda para abrir isso?"

"Hã-hã!" ele abraçou o doce novamente.

"Tanto faz. Enfim, eu exponho tudo e ela está ouvindo. Posso dizer que minhas palavras estão tocando ela. Ela me chama de idiota e eu aceito, porque, sim, eu era. Perguntei-lhe se ela estava namorando alguém e ela me disse que não era da minha conta. Eu falei o caralho que não é. Ela é minha. Ela ficou puta, e, vou te contar. " Ele sorriu. Bastardo sadomasoquista. "Seus olhos ficaram escuros e sexy, e ela me disse que não era de ninguém. E eu disse então você não está namorando ninguém. Bom."

Ele riu satisfeito consigo mesmo. Eu tinha que admitir que aquela não foi de todo ruim. Parecia algo que eu diria à Reed Girl. Talvez ele realmente fosse meu irmão.

"Então, eu não sei, seus olhos mudaram. Eu não podia lê-los sabe? Mas sua voz fica toda ofegante e ela me diz como ela não conseguiu namorar ninguém depois de mim. Ninguém foi bom o bastante." Então, novamente, talvez ele fosse adotado. Idiota.

"E você acreditou nisso?"

"É tão difícil de acreditar? Eu sou incrível. Todo mundo sabe disso. Sou lenda por aqui. Não esqueça."

Revirei os olhos. "Certo. Você é o cara, Emmett." Sarcasmo escorria de minha voz, mas ele ignorou.

"Eu digo a ela: 'baby, eu sou o único para você' e ela sorri e acena com a cabeça. Então, eu acho que eu sou certo? Quer dizer, eu expliquei-me, disse-lhe que eu era um idiota, poderíamos seguir em frente. Assim que acontece, não é?"

"É assim que acontece." Jasper concordou com a boca cheia de chocolate. Ele parecia um palhaço demente com chocolate espalhado em seus lábios. Que diabos ele estava fazendo com o doce? Não, eu não quero saber.

"Exatamente. Ele me entende!" E ele tem duas células no cérebro. Aspire maior, irmão. "Então, ela me pede para liberar seus pulsos e eu libero ainda pronto para me defender se eu precisar." Pelo menos ele tinha estado em guarda, um pouco. Eu ficaria com minha boca fechada, no entanto. Eu queria que sua história acabasse.

"Ela coloca as mãos no meu peito e me empurra contra o muro. Estava todo animado. Eu tinha visto isso em um dos meus pornôs na semana passada!" E estávamos de volta à sua vida pornô. Tudo bem que nós dois podíamos viver uma vida de pornô quando quiséssemos, mas pelo menos eu reconhecia a realidade. E perigo, principalmente quando ele estava na minha cara.

"Ela passou as mãos sobre o peito, que ela totalmente gostava de fazer, e quando me inclinei para tentar beijá-la ela pôs um dedo em meus lábios e disse: 'Tudo há seu tempo, Emmett. Eu preciso ver você primeiro. Tem muito tempo desde que eu pude tocar seu corpo sexy. Deixe-me tocar em você." Então, eu estou bem com isso, naturalmente. Ela tira minha camisa e ela está me tocando todo e eu estou ficando duro como uma rocha, você sabe?"

"Das coisas que eu não quero ouvir falar, a ereção do meu irmão está perto do topo da lista."

"Que seja. Você teria ficado excitado também. Então, ela desfaz o meu jeans e eu chutei os sapatos e a deixei tirá-lo. Eu não estava usando cueca, porque sabia que ia vê-la mais tarde. Portanto, lá estou eu, em toda a minha glória, e ela está olhando para mim e lambendo os lábios. Ela me diz para virar para que ela possa ver minha bunda, que ela sempre amou. Então eu virei e eu estou lá esperando ela tocar minha bunda ou dar a volta e pegar no meu pau e nada. Digo o nome dela e viro e ela está do outro lado do pátio. Ela gritou, 'Isso é o que você merece, idiota! ', e então ela fugiu, com as minhas roupas. Esperei lá para alguns minutos, esperando ela voltar, mas ela não voltou. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser correr de volta para a festa. Ela e a Alice dele já tinha ido embora", ele me disse tristemente.

"Sim, ela veio e pegou meu violão e o jogou no meio da sala. Eu estava apenas ensinando Ali a tocar." Jasper fez beicinho.

"Não era a seu violão" eu apontei.

Ele imediatamente se iluminou. "Ah, sim. Legal. Enfim, ela gritou para Ali que elas estavam indo para casa e eu mal tive tempo de pegar o número dela antes delas irem embora. Ah, me lembre de ligar para ela, certo?"

"Sim, cérebro morto, eu lembro."

"Eu perdi minha Rosie", Emmett disse com tristeza.

"Você perdeu há muito tempo atrás," eu apontei. Por que ele simplesmente não conseguia superar eu não entendia.

"Eu tenho que tê-la, Edward. Ela é meu mundo. Nunca parei de pensar nela. Eu procurei por ela cada vez que eu voltei a este campus. Ela está fora da lista. Mas você sabe onde ela mora. Eu posso ir lá, agora, e fazer com que ela me ouça."

"Você não vai lá agora. Ela não vai estar com humor para falar com você esta noite. Você precisa dar-lhe tempo para se acalmar."

"Quanto tempo? E então o que eu faço?" Ele estava me perguntando como se eu soubesse? Que porra.

"Romance" Jasper sugeriu. Nós dois olhamos para ele. Ele conseguiu tirar o chocolate do rosto, pelo menos.

"Romance? Como?"

"Você sabe, enchê-la de doces e flores e corações e arco-íris. Arco-íris são bonitos." Ele parecia atordoado novamente. Tão sem noção. "Dar um gatinho pra ela. Garotas gostam dessas coisas." Ele acenou com a cabeça sabiamente.

"Como você sabe?" Eu perguntei. Ele não era exatamente o tipo que se estabelece.

"Eu namorei Maria todo o ensino médio. Toda vez que eu fazia uma merda, eu comprava essas coisas pra ela e ela me perdoava."

Eu não acho que Rose seria tão fácil. "Eu posso fazer isso!" Emmett exclamou. Eu realmente esperava que a loira não descontasse sua raiva em um gatinho indefeso. "Onde está o abrigo de animais mais próximo?"

"Emmett é meia-noite. Eles não estão abertos. E eu não acho que você deva dar nada vivo pra Rose agora. Sem cachorros e gatinhos. Manda as outras merdas primeiro."

Emmett franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. "Tudo bem. Isso faz sentido. E eu não sei se ela gostaria de um gatinho. Ela não tinha nenhum animal de estimação quando era criança. Pergunte Ali se ela quer um gatinho," disse a Jasper.

"Tudo bem. Preciso ligar para ela. Lembre-me de fazer isso." Eu não disse nada. Não valia a pena.

"Então, como foi com a sua garota? Obviamente não muito bem desde que você está aqui." Emmett estava focado em mim agora. Eu não sabia se eu queria que ele estivesse. Claro, eu queria antes, mas ele claramente não sabia porra nenhuma sobre mulheres, então qual era o ponto?

"Ela estava bêbada, então eu a levei para casa."

"E?" perguntou ele, como se ele soubesse que havia mais.

"E ela me pediu para ir para a cama com ela, mas eu não fui porque ela estava bêbada e teria me matado se eu tivesse ido."

"Então, espere um minuto, você poderia ter transado, mas não transou? O que aconteceu com meu irmão?"

E eu sabia? Era isso que eu vinha me perguntando a noite toda. "Se eu dormisse com ela ontem à noite, ela nunca me perdoaria. Ela seria pior que a Loira com você. E eu não quero que ela me odeie."

"A ha!" , ele gritou. "Você a ama!"

Amor? Quem diabos disse alguma coisa sobre o amor? "Eu não! Eu nem conheço ela! Eu não posso amar uma pessoa que eu não conheço!"

"Claro que você pode. Ajuda-me aqui, Jasper."

"Você pode." Ele acenou com a cabeça enfaticamente. "Eu amo Ali".

"Ah, o caralho que você ama. Você só a conheceu há algumas horas.", disse a ele. Claramente eu tinha superestimado a quantidade de células cerebrais deixadas em sua cabeça. Era, obviamente, igual à zero.

"Nós tivemos uma conexão espiritual. Que foi até os ossos. Sei por que eu senti isso e ela me disse." Baixinha tinha, obviamente, feito alguma magia naquele idiota. Ou ela juntou sua erva com alguma coisa mais forte. Deve ter sido isso.

"Jasper, você sabe alguma coisa sobre ela? Qual é o sobrenome dela?" Eu exigia.

Ele olhou em branco. "Uh, eu acho que é o nome de um cara. Davi? James? O que isso importa? Um dia ela vai ser Whitlock."

E agora ele estava se casando. Eu estava cercado por pessoas loucas. "Você é louco. Vocês dois são. Vão embora. Vocês não podem me ajudar."

"Ajudá-lo com o que?" Emmett perguntou. Jasper abraçou meu travesseiro novamente. Talvez ele pensasse que era a sua futura esposa.

"Reed Girl! Obviamente! Não sei o que ela tem, mas ela está me fazendo quebrar todas as suas regras preciosas. Você sabe que eu a convidei para sair hoje à noite?"

"Você convidou ela para sair? Como em um encontro? Como isso aconteceu?" Emmett estava sorrindo para mim.

"Relação profunda". Jasper assentiu. Porra.

"Eu não sei. Uma hora ela estava gritando comigo na cozinha, dizendo que eu não poderia gostar dela desde que eu não sabia nada sobre ela e no próximo eu estava colocando-a na cama e convidando-a para sair. Ela não acreditaria no insta-amor de Jasper com sua colega de quarto, pode ter certeza."

"Quando você sabe, você sabe", ele me disse com calma, abraçando o travesseiro.

"Não importa de qualquer maneira. Ela está bêbada e provavelmente não vai se lembrar."

"Você quer que ela se lembre?" Emmett perguntou. Eu queria? Eu me perguntei isso umas mil vezes.

"Eu não sei. Quero-a e a única maneira que eu tenho para tê-la é se eu conhecê-la. Então, eu acho que sim? Mas eu não sei ir a um encontro. Eu não sei para onde levá-la. Eu não sei porra nenhuma."

"Leve-a para o lugar onde eles estão fazendo a coisa", Jasper sugeriu.

E isso foi útil como? "O que diabos você está falando?"

"Você sabe!" Ele gesticulou ao redor da sala como se a resposta ao seu balbucio estava flutuando no ar em algum lugar. Que porra é essa?

"Não, eu não tenho ideia." Olhei para o meu irmão que também não estava entendendo nada. Não que isso fosse uma surpresa. Mesmo que Jasper tivesse feito sentido, Emmett provavelmente teria o mesmo olhar.

"Eu tenho que ligar para Ali. Ela vai saber o que quero dizer." Ele pegou seu telefone e me entregou. "Ligue para ela, por favor."

Que porra? Eu procurei em seus contatos. "Eu não acho ela no seu telefone."

"Ela está no W", ele me disse.

"Para Whitlock?" Perguntei sarcasticamente enquanto ia até o W. Puta merda. "A esposa*?",

***Só faz sentido em inglês, porque esposa é "wife". Não achei uma forma de fazer sentido em português.**

"Yeah, baby!" Jasper começou em uma de suas ridículas risadas. Eu liguei para o maldito número e esperei a Baixinha atender.

"Oi, Jaspy! Você chegou bem em casa, amor?"

Jaspy? Santo Deus. "Ei, baixinha, é o Edward. Seu amor me disse para ligar para você."

Ele riu ao fundo. "Manda beijos pra ela!"

"Eu não vou fazer isso. Louco."

"Edward! Fiquei surpreso ao ver Bella sozinha na cama quando cheguei a casa. Você realmente se comportou?"

O que eu era, um pervertido que se aproveitava de mulheres embriagadas? Eu poderia conquistá-las muito bem quando estavam sóbrias, muito obrigado.

"Sim, eu a coloquei na cama e recusei seu convite bêbado para me juntar a ela. Muito obrigado pela fé em mim, Baixinha."

"Eu tenho fé em você ou você não teria conseguido chegar nem a dez metros dela esta noite. O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei. Ela gritou comigo e disse que eu não a conhecia e depois ela ficou bêbada e eu a trouxe para casa."

Ela soltou uma risada. "Soa como uma noite divertida."

"Não é tão divertido quanto a sua, Sra. Whitlock. Que droga você deu pra ele?"

"Eu quero que você saiba que ele está em um estado natural de viagem pela Alice. E ele não vai sair dessa."

Ótimo. "Bem, a viagem em que ele está agora não é natural. Ele está molestando meu travesseiro enquanto falamos."

Ela suspirou. "Eu vou trabalhar nisso. Roma não foi construída em um dia. Meu Jaspy precisa de alguma orientação." Jaspy. Isso me matou.

"Ele realmente precisa."

"Por que você está me ligando no lugar dele, Edward?"

"Ele disse que você sabe o que ele quis dizer."

"Quis dizer sobre o quê?"

Eu suspirei. Aqui vamos nós. Se eu contasse a ela, então eu estava totalmente comprometido. "De alguma forma, e eu não tenho ideia de como isso aconteceu, mas eu convidei Reed Girl para ir a um encontro comigo amanhã à noite. Bem, esta noite, eu acho."

"Oh meu Deus! Você a convidou para sair?" Ela estava gritando ao telefone e eu tive que afastá-lo do meu ouvido.

"Sim, eu a convidei para sair. Eu disse que gostava dela e ela disse que eu não sabia nada sobre ela e a única maneira de eu saber alguma coisa sobre ela é se eu passar um tempo com ela, então eu a convidei para sair."

"Bem, isso é bom.".

"É? Ela está bêbada e provavelmente não vai se lembrar."

"Mas eu vou e eu vou dizer a ela que ela tem um encontro com você."

Sim, eu estava certo. Eu estava preso. "Então, o que eu faço com ela?"

Ela riu. "O que você quer fazer com ela?"

"Essa é uma pergunta estúpida," eu disse a ela.

"Verdade. Bem, você não vai fazer isso."

Não brinca. Eu estava conformado com o fato de que eu não ia transar no primeiro encontro. Reed Girl iria me manter a distância de um braço. Mas pelo menos eu estaria por perto. "Eu sei. Jasper diz para levá-la para o lugar onde eles estão fazendo a coisa. Aparentemente, você saberia do que ele está falando."

Ela riu. "Ele não é um fofo? Eu sei o que significa. Isso significa que há uma orquestra sinfônica tocando um concerto ao ar livre em Westcott amanhã à noite. Bella quer ir e ela ia fazer a gente encontrar com ela. Agora, parece que você pode levá-la lá."

Uma orquestra? Mate-me. "Mas..."

"Sem mais! Ele é perfeito. Você quer uma chance de conhecê-la, certo? Que melhor maneira de provar que você está interessado do que levá-la para algo que você sabe que ela vai gostar? É ao ar livre, na grama. Você pode trazer um cobertor e fazer um piquenique! Ela vai adorar."

Bem, se Reed Girl iria adorar, eu poderia fazer isso. "Você vai lembrá-la de que temos um encontro?" Eu parecia um idiota com essa pergunta.

"Eu vou! Vou prepará-la para isso. Vai ser divertido."

"Pergunte a ela sobre Rosie!" meu irmão gritou, como se eu não estivesse sentado três metros de distância dele.

Baixinha ouviu também. "Bem, ela não me matou, mas foi por um triz. Ela jogou as roupas para fora da janela no caminho de casa e então ela se trancou no quarto."

"Ela está trancada no quarto e jogou suas roupas pela janela", disse a ele.

"Mas será que ela gosta de gatinhos?", perguntou ele. Tão idiota.

"Seu Jaspy disse Emmett para lhe comprar um gatinho e alguns arco-íris. Emmett quer saber se ela gostaria de um gatinho."

Alice riu. "Ela gosta de animais, mas não podemos tê-los em nosso complexo de apartamentos. E eu não sei se ela vai querer um deles de qualquer maneira."

"Gatinhos não são permitidos no apartamento delas."

"Quem se importa? Ela gosta deles ou não?", perguntou ele. Eu balancei a cabeça e o mandei calar a boca.

"Você acha que o idiota tem a chance de recuperá-la?" Emmett sentou tão perto de mim, que ele estava praticamente sentado no meu colo. Eu o empurrei e coloquei o telefone na viva voz.

"Eu não sei. Não é muito difícil de sair do amor pro ódio e vice versa. Rose é uma pessoa muito apaixonada."

"Ela é" Emmett concordou. "Eu adoro isso nela."

"Vai levar um bom tempo e muita dedicação."

"Vou comprar um gatinho pra ela. Eu pago qualquer multa que aparecer pra vocês."

Alice riu. "Bem, isso vai ser interessante de assistir, em ambos os casos. Você rapazes Cullen não tem nenhuma noção, não é?"

"Não me compare a esse imbecil, por favor. Eu, pelo menos, não teria ficado nu e a deixado sair com minhas roupas."

"Ah, é? Se Bella ficasse toda sexy? Eu aposto que você ficaria na mão dela."

"Eu com certeza ficaria na mão dela, baixinha".

"Eca! Chega de vocês, rapazes. Vou lidar com você amanhã. Passe para o meu homem."

Eu entreguei o telefone para Jasper. Ele olhou para ele em confusão. "Como faço para sair do viva voz?"

Querido Deus. "Por que você gosta dele mesmo?"

Alice riu e disse que ele era sexy. Eu coloquei o telefone de volta ao normal. "Você tem certeza de que ela vai estar pronta para amanhã?"

"Ela vai estar pronta. Você?"

"Eu honestamente não sei."

"Ótimo. Já estava na hora de você ficar inseguro com alguma coisa. Vejo você amanhã, Edward."

Eu entreguei o telefone para Jasper e ignorei a melação deles. Amanhã. Uma orquestra na quadra. Eu estaria totalmente longe do que eu fazia normalmente. Mas eu estaria com a Reed Girl. Talvez valesse a pena.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Eu racho de rir com esse cap, Jasper é muito sem noção, Emmett nem se fala, e Edward ta caidinho pela Bella e não admite, esses rapazes aiaia**

**Desculpem a demora a postar, atrasamos um pouco na revisão, mas o próximo sai mais rápido \o/, então comentandooo que eu posto mais rápido uhuhuh \o/**

**PS. Teve um coment dizendo que não traduzimos uma palavra, no caso "bichano", na verdade deixei assim de propósito, pq bichano é um outro nome para vagina, mas bichano também pode ser gatinho, e terá um cap muito engraçado que ai vcs vão entender, então vamos nos acostumar com essa palavrinha ;)**

**PSS. Me perguntaram sobre cronograma, eu normalmente posto conforme recebo os cap, fics com cap muito grande att uma vez por semana, se eu ja tenho o cap pronto e vcs comentam posto até antes ok.**


	8. Capítulo VII

**N/B: Avisos: Algumas palavras não foram traduzidas, como nomes de times, prêmios, campeonatos e cidades, já que esses existem realmente, e outros como Reed Girl (Garota Palheta), foram deixados no original, pois em português ficavam feios :-), também haverão diversas gírias do futebol americano, tentei deixar o mais simples possível, mas não sei se consegui em todos os trechos... Agora vou deixar vocês para que se apaixonem pelo nosso lindo e arrogante Edward.**

**N/R: Foram feitas mudança de vocabulário para adequar as expressões traduzidas do inglês para o português (principalmente para fazer sentido).**

_Traduzido por Kayna_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Mariana_

**Capítulo Sete**

Minhas aulas de manhã arrastaram-se e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era o que eu tinha que fazer para este encontro com a Reed Girl. Eu precisava de um cobertor, o que deve ser bastante fácil. E a merda do piquenique. O que as pessoas comem em piqueniques? Sanduíches. Salada de batata. Merdas como essas. Ok, eu iria para o Publix no meu caminho para buscá-la e teria toda a merda feita na delicatessen. Eu lhe trago flores? Não, isso era um exagero. Eu lhe devolvo o oboé. Parecia ser um bom presente de primeiro encontro.

Voltei para meu dormitório depois da minha última aula do dia. Talvez eu pudesse dormir um pouco, porra, finalmente. Entre o meu irmão estar roncando e minha própria mente ocupada, eu não tinha dormido nada. O que eu ia falar com ela? Eu teria que perguntar a ela uma pancada de perguntas para provar que eu queria conhecê-la, ou alguma porcaria assim. O que quer que a faça feliz.

Abri minha porta e quase fui estrangulado até a morte por um balão que se enrolou ao redor do meu pescoço. "Que porra é essa?" Eu golpeei-o fora e olhei em volta do meu quarto em descrença. Havia balões em toda parte. Não os mais baratos. Aqueles de folha de alumínio. Eles tinham a porra do arco-íris sobre eles. Caramba. "Emmett, o que diabos você fez?" Havia rosas em minha mesa e um grande urso de pelúcia na minha cama vestindo uma camisa com número antigo de Emmett 45 sobre ele. Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi algo se mover. Que porra é essa?

Ele enfiou a cabeça para fora do meu quarto. "Aí está você! Nós temos que ir."

Por que diabos ele ainda está aqui? "Por que não está em seu caminho para casa? E o que você quer dizer com, nós temos que ir? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você."

"Eu não posso sair até eu falar com Rosie." Ele disse isso como se fizesse perfeito sentido para ele, o que é claro que sim. "E eu tenho que lhe dar os gatinhos."

Gatinhos? Oh, Deus, ele estava realmente aceitando o conselho de Jasper. "Ouça, Em, eu não acho que..."

"Eu conheço Rosie",ele interrompeu, saindo do meu banheiro e puxando uma camisa vermelha. "Eu tenho que ser muito grande para recuperá-la. Este é apenas o início. Quando você levar isso á ela, diga a ela que eu a amo e não vou viver sem ela por mais tempo."

Eu fiz o que agora? "Desculpe-me? Quando eu me tornei o seu maldito garoto de recados? Eu não vou entregar nada." Eu soquei um balão para fora do meu caminho.

Os olhos azuis de Emmett se estreitaram e ele deu um passo em minha direção. Eu segurei meu fundamento. Nós não éramos mais adolescentes. "Você não vai me dizer onde ela vive, então sim, você vai entregá-lo porra ou eu vou ligar para a mãe agora e lhe digo que você tem um encontro hoje à noite."

Foda-se. Ele sabia que se ele a colocou em cima de mim, ela tinha que me perseguir até o fim dos tempos. "Você não tem um trabalho que você deve ir?"

Emmett bufou e pegou a carteira da minha mesa. "Eu tenho merdas de carros para vender, cara. E eles me contrataram porque eu sou Emmett Cullen. Dificilmente eu acho que eles vão me demitir por faltar um par de dias. Se o fizerem, eu vou arranjar outro emprego. Ele não é como se fosse meu trabalho de vida ou qualquer coisa."

Bem, isso era verdade. "O que é trabalho da sua vida?"

"Fazer Rosie minha de novo", ele respondeu perfeitamente sério. Maldito Jesus Cristo. Algo se moveu de novo e uma pequena bola de pelo listrado saiu debaixo da minha cama para o banheiro.

"O que diabos você fez? Isso é um gatinho maldito no meu quarto, porra?"

Emmett pegou a pequena coisa cinza. "Esta é a Rainbow. Lá perto do urso de pelúcia é Emmett Junior." Olhei para a minha cama e seguro como a merda, havia um gatinho preto e branco enrolado no urso.

*Seria Arco-íris, mas ficou meio estranho, e deixei Rainbow ok.

"O que diabos ele está fazendo na minha cama, Emmett?" Eu comecei a ir para arranca-lo e Emmett agarrou antes que eu pudesse. Havia uma pilha de pelos de porra no meu travesseiro, maldito.

"Bem, ele precisava de um cochilo antes de ir para sua nova casa."

Eu olhei para o meu irmão idiota que foi abraçar os dois malditos gatinhos em seu peito gigante. "Você está realmente dando aqueles a Rose? Suas vidas estão em suas mãos, se ela os mata."

"Minha Rosie não poderia machucar uma mosca." Diga isso à porra da minha mandíbula. "Ela vai amá-los e, em seguida, ela vai se apaixonar por mim novamente."

Sua lógica não faz sentido para mim, mas eu não ia discutir com ele. Eu precisava obter essas coisas fora do meu quarto antes que eles infestassem com pulgas e mais pelos de gato. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mais, Jasper apareceu em minha porta segurando dois gatinhos pretos em seu peito.

"Tudo bem. Isso parece bom, cara." Ele avaliou os balões com interesse demais. "Posso ter um?"

"Para quê?" Emmett perguntou, pegando as chaves.

"É bonito." Jasper olhou para o balão prata brilhante.

"Pô, você está alto de novo? Temos um jogo em dois dias, seu idiota." Talvez ele não estivesse jogando, mas se eu me machucar? Babaca.

Ele franziu a testa. "Eu não faço nada na sexta-feira e sábado. Hoje é quinta-feira, certo?"

É claro que ele não podia ter certeza que dia era. "Para que diabos você tem gatinhos?"

Jasper sorriu para mim. "Este é o Jimmy e este é Hendrix. Um é para Ali e o outro é para mim. Eles são almas gêmeas assim como nós somos."

Almas gêmeas. Adorável. Como ele mesmo sabia o que sua alma gêmea parecia. "Você não pode ter a porra de um gatinho nos dormitórios."

"Eu posso, se eu quiser! Jimmy vai saber quando ele precisa se esconder." Jasper acariciou seu gatinho estúpido e eu não tenho isso em mim para lidar com sua merda ainda mais.

"Vamos acabar logo com essa merda. Eu gostaria de ter meu quarto de volta ao normal." Emmett reuniu seus balões e colocou as rosas em meus braços. Ele segurou os dois gatinhos em uma mão. Jasper tinha o ursinho de pelúcia e foi abraça-lo, assim como ele fez com meu travesseiro noite passada. Que estranho caralho. Seus filhotes estavam seguros nos braços de cada urso.

"Ele é incrível. Estou chamando-o de Bob". Jasper deu-lhe um tapinha na cabeça.

"Você sabe que não é seu, certo?"

"Eu sei, mas ele merece um nome." Ele parecia muito sério sobre este negócio de nome e eu apenas o deixei ir. Quanto mais cedo eu me livrar desses malucos, melhor.

O que seja. Eu segui os idiotas do meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Fomos até o estacionamento colocar toda a merda na parte de trás do Explorer do Emmett. Eu esperava que por Deus ninguém me visse carregando três dezenas de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Isso iria ser um cenário para os fofoqueiros e, provavelmente, voltar à Reed Girl e ela acharia que eu estava traindo ela, mesmo que não estivéssemos juntos nem nada. Merda de irmão estúpido. Fiz Jasper tomar as flores, que se sentou entre ele e o urso estúpido, seus gatinhos estavam subindo em todo o banco de trás.

Emmett me entregou os seus dois e o cinza imediatamente subiu no meu ombro e descansou contra o meu pescoço. Foi ronronando e fazendo cócegas pra caralho em mim. O preto e branco enrolado na minha perna.

"Eu acho que a Rainbow está apaixonado por você", Emmet me disse quando ele ligou o carro.

Jesus. "Bem, espero que ela vá viver para ver-me outro dia eu estou te dizendo, se a loira mata essas coisas. Suas mortes estão em suas mãos."

"Ela não vai matá-los. Minha Rosie é todo o coração." Todo o gancho de direita, ele deve dizer. Olhei para trás e vi Jasper brincando com o urso, entretido e os gatinhos que estavam tentando atacá-lo.

"Como diabos seus gatos são almas gêmeas, afinal? Não são irmão e irmã?"

Jasper olhou para mim e sorriu. "O incesto é o melhor." Tão fodidamente bruto. "Não, cara, eles estavam em gaiolas separadas próximos um do outro, olhando para o outro ansiosamente como eu faço com Ali".

"Você conheceu a Baixinha por cinco minutos, você provavelmente não sabe mesmo o que ela se parece."

"Ela parece um anjo." Seus olhos eram sonhadores e ele agarrou um dos balões. "Ela é mais bonita do que todas as cores no céu." Por que eu estava mesmo me envolvendo com ele? Seu cérebro estava totalmente frito.

"Então, me dirija a sua casa," Emmett interviu.

"Você não está realmente indo para ir lá em cima, não é?" Eu não precisava ser coberto em carnificina do meu irmão antes do meu encontro hoje à noite.

"Não, você e Jasper vão. Vou esperar no carro. Este é só o primeiro passo. Ela não pode me ver ainda."

"Você até conseguiu toda a merda que os gatos precisam? Eu não posso simplesmente despejar gatinhos sobre elas e deixá-los à merda todo o seu apartamento. Isso não vai dar a qualquer um de nós nenhum ponto." Por que eu tenho que ser o mais esperto neste grupo?

"Oh, sim, está na parte de trás. Temos as caixas e alimentos e alguns pratos e colares. Embora eu devesse levá-los personalizados. Bem, isso pode ser parte do próximo presente." Ele estava sorrindo, mais animado ainda para comprar outra coisa para Rose que ela provavelmente não queria.

"É melhor você não pensar que eu vou ser a porra do seu garoto de recados, para entregar à loira e de frente para seus os punhos e boca." Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu estava fazendo isso, nem mesmo para obter um vislumbre da Reed Girl.

"Você vai fazer o que eu disser para você fazer e você vai gostar." Seus olhos azuis viraram-se para mim e eu olhei de volta para ele.

"Esposa! Você está em casa?" Eu me virei e lá estava Jasper em seu telefone. Pelo menos ele foi capaz de usá-lo neste momento. Talvez ele não estivesse tão alto quanto ele estava na noite passada. "Você gosta de Jimmy ou Hendrix? Porque um deles é seu. Você escolhe." Ele bateu cada um dos gatinhos na cabeça. Então, novamente, talvez ele estivesse. "Você vai ver, gato Ali. Gato Hehehe! Isso é o que você vai ver."

Revirei os olhos. "Sim, ele está aqui. Você não gosta dele, não é? Ele nem sequer levou Jimmy ou Hendrix ". Outra pausa. "Eu não posso te dizer! É uma surpresa. Você está aí? Sim, ele está aqui." Então eu estava sendo atingido na cabeça quando ele empurrou o telefone para mim.

Eu peguei e bati a mão. O gatinho cavou suas unhas em mim e eu mordi de volta uma maldição. A baixinha ficaria chateada se eu a saudasse dizendo foda. "Ei, baixinha".

"O que ele está falando?" ela perguntou, parecendo exasperada.

"Você vai ter um casamento muito difícil, se alguém precisar interpretar constantemente a sua tagarelice com você."

"Eu vou lidar com ele, não se preocupe com isso." Bem, isso soou sinistro. Antes ela do que eu. "O que é que ele está tentando dizer?"

"Ele quer saber se você, ou qualquer uma das suas companheiras de quarto, está em casa. Os dois idiotas têm alguns presentes para vocês e antes mesmo de chegar lá, eu quero registrar que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e eu tentei colocar um fim a isso." Eu não estou recebendo minha bunda chutada por sua estupidez. Eu tive um tempo duro o suficiente com a Reed Girl, sem acrescentar a Baixinha e a Loira à mistura.

"Bella e eu estamos em casa. Rose não." Graças a Deus. Eu não teria um gatinho lançado na minha cabeça. Mas Reed Girl estava lá?

"Ela sabe que temos um encontro?" Eu perguntei. Ela tinha que saber certo?

"Sim, ela sabe." Eu esperei e nada.

"O que significa isso? Ela está chateada? Animada? Resignada. Por que você está me fodendo agora, Baixinha?"

"Eu não sei o que ela está. Lembrou-se por conta própria e quando lhe perguntei sobre isso, ela disse que tinha um encontro com você e não sabia o que fazer sobre isso. Eu disse a ela para ir. Ela disse que ela ia. Ela está no quarto dela desde então. Você não está a pegando já, não é?"

"Foda-se, não. Tenho que pegar as coisas e a mudar de roupa." Eu olhei para o cabelo do gato que eu vi na minha camisa e tentei empurrá-lo para fora. Porra de gatos.

"O que você está obtendo para o jantar?"

Eu fiz uma carranca. "Eu não sei, a merda de Publix. Subway ou algo assim. O que é que ela gosta de comer?"

Baixinha cantarolou na linha. "Isso vai funcionar. Pegue para ela um subway Turquia. Ela vai comer qualquer coisa sobre ele, menos pimentas."

Baixinha foi uma maravilha. "Obrigado."

"Você me pegou Jasper. Estou ajudando você a obter Bella, desde que você a trate bem e não apenas tente entrar em suas calças."

"Sim, sim, eu sei." Houve um estalo alto e Jasper gritou, ou um dos gatos fez. Eu não sei porra. Eu sabia que oito conjuntos de garras estavam a espetando minha pele do caralho.

"Ai! Que merda que você fez?" Eu perguntei.

"Jimmy estourou isso! Bonita Ali morreu!" Jasper estava segurando os pedaços de prata de um dos balões. Eu ergui os gatos das minhas pernas e ombros e segurei-os em meu peito, tentando acalmá-los. Sua pele estava toda inchada e eles estavam tremendo. Seus gatinhos estavam longe de serem vistos provavelmente se escondendo de todos os ruídos.

"O que está acontecendo?" Alice perguntou, parecendo frenética. "Por que é Jasper está gritando?"

"Porque ele é um idiota e eu não tenho ideia do que você gosta nele. Claro que essa porra estourou seu idiota."

"Edward, saia do maldito telefone. Você vai vê-la em breve", Emmett estava gritando e chegando debaixo do assento. Acho que ele encontrou os gatinhos malditos.

"Baixinha, estamos no nosso caminho. Basta estar lá e lembre que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Caramba. Bem, eu estarei aqui. Melhor isso não ser ruim e melhor que Jasper esteja em uma só peça quando você o trouxer para mim."

"Eu não vou tocar em um fio de cabelo na cabeça alta dele, Baixinha. Vejo vocês em breve." Eu fechei o telefone dele e joguei em cima dele. "Eu vou te bater se você estourar um balão de merda com um carro cheio de gatos, novamente, seu idiota."

"Jimmy fez isso!" ele gritou. Sério, parecia que ele estava prestes a chorar caralho.

"Bem, você não segura garras do gato até um balão de merda. Eles são afiados, algo que eu posso atestar pessoalmente quando eu estou sangrando a partir das malditas feridas que foram infligidas em mim." A gatinha cinza subiu de volta entre meu pescoço e meu ombro.

"Basta parar o seu latido e me diga onde diabos ir!" Emmett exclamou. "Antes que Jasper estoure todos os malditos balões." Ele estendeu entre as pernas e trouxe um dos gatinhos pretos e entregou-o de volta para Jasper, que abraçou-se a ele.

"Vire à direita na Main". Eu o instruo para o apartamento de Reed Girl com Jasper sussurrando aos seus gatinhos no banco de trás. Os dois que eu estava segurando estavam dormindo agora, o cinza ainda no meu ombro e outro contra a minha pele agora coberta pela camisa do caralho. Eu não podia esperar para chegar a casa e a mudar de roupa. Eu também precisava ver se eu precisava de uma transfusão de sangue. O que é um bom começo para o meu encontro. Esperemos que ele não fosse um sinal das coisas por vir.

"Esquerda. Então à frente. Aqui estamos nós." Emmett estacionou e olhou para mim com expectativa. "O que? Sua garota não está em casa, assim você pode transportar a sua própria merda para cima."

Ele saiu do carro e deu a volta para pegar seus balões e rosas. Jasper saiu com o urso e seus gatos estúpidos. Eu ainda tinha os outros dois, por algum motivo insondável. "Por que você não leva estes? Vou levar as flores." Emmett trocou comigo. Eu me senti um pouco menos estúpido, transportando as rosas e balões. Então, novamente, eu estava rezando para que ninguém me visse. Fomos até o elevador sem incidentes e subimos. As portas se abriram.

"Edward Cullen?" Foda-se. Eu me virei e vi uma garota que eu vagamente reconhecia olhando para mim. Eu transei com ela? Merda.

"Oi, como vai?" Eu tentei soar como se eu não estivesse segurando balões com arco-íris ridículos e rosas. Emmett parou ao meu lado e a maldita gatinha cinzenta saiu de suas mãos e se sentou no meu ombro novamente. Que porra é essa?

"Cara, Rainbow é completamente apaixonado por você."

"Cale-se".

"Hum, wow. Isso é um monte de... wow", a menina disse aleatória. "Você tem uma namorada agora ou algo assim?"

Eu abri minha boca para negar tal afirmação ridícula, mas Jasper chegou antes de mim. "Ele tem. Seu nome é Reed."

A menina fez um duplo olhar quando a gatinha bateu em meu ouvido. Por que diabos a minha vida maldita estava tão fora de controle, de repente? Meninas! "Eu não sabia que você se balançava assim. Acho que isso explica os arco-íris."

Emmett começou a rir pra caramba. "Ela acha que você está na dos caras!"

"Reed Girl! E seu nome é Bella. Bella é minha namorada." Merda, eu tinha acabado de dizer isso?

"Ah, é mesmo?" Oh, merda. Eu olhei e com certeza, Reed Girl estava de pé na soleira da porta me olhando com uma expressão ilegível.

"Sim. Não. Foda-se. Eu não sei." Eu andei passando a menina que eu tinha certeza que eu comi em uma festa na primavera passada e corri para fazer o controle de danos antes de Reed Girl me calar.

"Vejo você mais tarde, Bella", a loira disse. Porcaria, eles se conheciam. Eu estava fodido.

"Tchau, Tricia." Seus olhos estavam em mim quando eu a alcancei. Por que ela estava tão quente? Ela era bonita, com certeza, mas havia inúmeras mulheres que eram muito também. Algo sobre ela chegou até mim. Eu não conseguia entender.

"Oi, Reed Girl."

"Oi, namorado." Eu estremeci. Por que eu disse isso? A culpa foi toda do maldito Jasper. "Isso é uma verdadeira coleção que você tem lá." Ela inclinou a cabeça e inclinou-se contra a porta.

"Eles não são para você!" Meu irmão e Jasper estavam atrás de mim agora, rindo como loucos. Idiotas. "Quero dizer, você pode tê-los, se quiser, mas meu irmão idiota tem toda essa merda para a Loira".

"Merda?", perguntou ela. A gatinha bateu no meu ouvido e eu fiz uma careta.

"Será que você tira essa coisa maldita de mim?"

"Cara, eu não posso ajudar se a Rainbow está apaixonada por você. Ela tem gosto ruim. Olá, eu sou Emmett. Meu irmão não fez o ajuste para me apresentar então eu vou ter que fazer isso sozinho." Ele estendeu a mão, que foi fácil de fazer, já que eu estava segurando suas flores malditas e balões. Se eu pudesse chutar a bunda dele, eu o faria.

"Ele é jovem e não sabe de nada. Sou Bella." Ela apertou sua mão e sorriu para ele. Ela nunca deu a porra de um sorriso desses para mim. Mas que diabos? E as meninas me amavam. Não foi chocante que um bichano estava atrás de mim. Eles geralmente estavam.

"Oi, Reed! Vou me casar com Ali!" Havia Jasper, sorrindo para a minha menina e recebendo um sorriso de volta. Eu tenho olhares desconfiados, eles têm sorrisos. Quão justo foi isso? Não mantive minhas mãos fora dela na noite passada? Eu deveria ganhar alguma coisa.

"Eu ouvi. E você tem gatinhos e um urso. Todos em um dia muito bom para você."

"Jimmy, Hendrix e Bob." Jasper introduziu-os todos, mantendo-os para frente para que ela lhe desse palmadinhas, ela parecia entender porque ela fez.

"Muito bonito. Você quer levá-los para ela?"

"Sim, por favor!" Ele passou por ela rapidamente, chamando pela "esposa" em voz alta. Baixinha correu em direção a ele gritando sobre gatinhos e Jaspy. Isso é uma merda.

"Então, hum, você pode me mostrar quarto de Rosie? Eu quero colocar isso lá", Emmett perguntou.

Reed Girl olhou para ele por um momento e então apontou para o corredor. "O quarto dela está à direita. Não passe por qualquer coisa e saia em menos de cinco minutos ou eu vou lá atrás de você."

Emmett pegou as flores e roubei uma branca antes que ele levasse os balões. Ele riu e eu estendi a Bella que a pegou em sua mão esquerda e cheirou-a delicadamente. Ela parecia uma pintura de pé na porta segurando a flor. E que tipo de pensamento gay foi esse? Sair com os dois estava claramente diminuindo minhas células cerebrais.

"Então, essa é a Rainbow?" Reed Girl estendeu a mão para a gatinha que a cheirou antes de encostar contra mim novamente. Que diabo foi isso?

"Sim. Não me culpe pelo o nome gay. Emmett fez isso." Eu botei a gatinha no chão ao lado dela e ela disparou para dentro.

Ela riu. "Eu acho que é bonito." É claro que ela achava. Ela não podia ser razoável sobre as coisas, sempre. "Obrigado pela flor."

"Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Você pode ter a gatinha, se você quiser. Duvido que Rose necessite de dois."

Reed Girl riu. "Então você vai levar presentes de seu irmão para outra menina e os dá a mim? Você realmente sabe como impressionar uma mulher, Cullen."

"Eu te impressionei bastante no dia em que te conheci."

Seu sorriso apareceu no seu rosto. Eu queria beijá-la bem. "Eu acho que você foi o único impressionado. Você é o único que não pode ir embora."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e inclinei-me sobre o batente da porta oposta. "Você me queria ontem à noite."

Suas bochechas coraram e eu achei fascinante. Eu estendi a mão e toquei uma e ela estremeceu de surpresa. Sua pele era incrivelmente macia. Eu queria tocar em tudo.

"Talvez eu tivesse bêbada", ela sugeriu com um sorriso.

"Você não está bêbada agora, não é?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "E você vai sair comigo mais tarde, não é?"

"Eu suponho. Eu disse que sim, depois de tudo. Seria rude retirar-me agora."

Ah, não, ela não estava fugindo com isso. "Você pode retirar-se, se você quiser." Grandes olhos castanhos me olharam, confusão e talvez alguma mágoa em sua expressão.

"Você quer sair?" ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"Estou aqui de pé na sua frente coberto de pelo de gato? Eu acho que estou dentro Reed Girl."

Ela riu. "Rose não vai gostar de pelo em todo o seu material."

"Isso é problema de Emmett. Disse-lhe que ele é responsável por suas vidas." Reed Girl pulou quando Rainbow se esfregou contra seu tornozelo. Ela abaixou-se e pegou-a e acariciou-a. Agora eu estava com ciúmes do gato estúpido.

"Eu não vou deixar Rose te machucar, eu vou, garota?" Dane-se se que o babaca do Jasper estava certo. Reed Girl estava amando toda a gatinha. Ela bateu no cabelo da Reed Girl. Eu tinha que admitir que era bonitinho, se você estivesse na dos gatinhos, o que eu não estava.

Emmett saiu do quarto de Rose e eu nos mudei de lado para que ele pudesse se espremer através da porta. "Eu preciso ir buscar a sua cama e merda. Bosta. Quero dizer, suas coisas." Ele sorriu para Reed Girl quando ele correu em direção ao elevador.

"Idiota", eu murmurei.

Ela riu. "Ele tem seu trabalho planejado para ele, mas ele parece ter o grande gesto de qualquer maneira."

"Vocês garotas gostam disso?"

"Depende de quem está fazendo o gesto, realmente."

Isso foi interessante. "E se fosse eu?"

Ela riu. "Eu acho que a metade do corpo discente iria desmaiar e morrer, se você fizesse um grande gesto para uma menina."

Fiz uma careta para ela. "Eu posso fazer gestos".

"Então eu posso." Ela lançou-me e riu da minha expressão. "Eu estou brincando, principalmente. Embora não fosse exatamente um gesto grandioso, eu agradeço por ter cuidado de mim na noite passada. Provavelmente eu não merecia isso depois da maneira como agi, mas você me trouxe para casa e você não seguiu minha sugestão estúpida."

Isso era mais parecido com ela. Um pouco de apreço era tudo que eu precisava. "Não foi uma sugestão estúpida e acredite, se você fizer isso de novo, eu vou ter você nua e gritando antes que você possa pensar em mudar sua mente."

Reed Girl engasgou e a face corando novamente. Estendi a mão para tocar a gatinha e roçar seu rosto também. Ela estava respirando um pouco mais pesado e esse corar foi incrível. Quem sabia que ela ficava envergonhada? Ela segurava a si própria tão bem, eu nunca teria imaginado. Eu gostei.

"Movimento bom, mano." Eu grunhi quando Emmett me deu uma cotovelada de lado e levou o material da gata para dentro.

Reed Girl riu de novo quando a gatinha a abandonou e se arrastou no meu braço. "Ela realmente tem uma coisa por você."

"Sim, bem, ela vai ficar aqui." Fiz uma careta para a gatinha e ela miou e se enrolou em meu ombro novamente.

"Ei, ela poderia ser a sua mascote do time."

Eu ri. "Renegade é de cerca de um bilhão de vezes maior do que ela. Acho que vou ficar com ele."

Ela se aproximou de mim e acariciou a gatinha. Alguns centímetros mais perto e ela estaria exatamente onde eu queria. A gatinha avançou para trás e Bella se mudou para frente novamente. Nossos corpos estavam grudados agora e eu coloquei a mão na cintura para evitar que ela se afastasse. Esta gatinha arrasa. Talvez eu devesse ficar com ela.

"Ela vai ficar super triste quando você sair sem ela."

Meus olhos encontraram os dela e eu sorri. "Eu estarei de volta para buscá-la e eu vou vê-la em seguida."

Ela sorriu de volta e seu dedo bateu no meu pescoço enquanto acariciava a gatinha. Foda-se, eu queria ela. "Isso provavelmente não será suficiente para ela."

"Bem, talvez você vá me deixar vir brincar com a gatinha de novo depois desta noite." Ela mordeu o lábio. Nós dois sabíamos que eu não estava falando sobre a gatinha no meu ombro.

"Você acha que vai querer vir depois desta noite?", perguntou ela.

"Eu sempre vou querer vir, Reed Girl." Ela balançou a cabeça e eu sorri. "E sim, eu vou querer vir depois desta noite, bem, desde que você não me pique muito mal esta noite com a sua língua ácida, é claro."

"Você só pode esperar para experimentar minha língua à noite, Cullen."

Eu ri. "Eu certamente vou fazer."

"Vamos ver. Você vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?"

"Não. É uma surpresa."

Ela me olhou desconfiada. "Será que eu gosto?"

"Você vai estar comigo. Que há para não gostar?"

Ela sorriu. "Consigo pensar em algumas coisas. Você fodeu Tricia?"

Foda-se. "Quem é Tricia?"

"A menina que você informou que eu era sua namorada. Estava emprestando-lhe algumas notas para a nossa classe de Literatura."

"Eu não conheço nenhuma Tricia".

Ela riu. "Isso é porque você não se lembra do nome de qualquer garota."

"Eu me lembro de você, Bella."

Ela não riu dessa vez. Ela realmente adorou quando eu disse o nome dela. Uma excelente arma que eu não deixarei de aproveitar sempre que possível.

"Mmm hmmm, bem vamos passar por qualquer uma das suas mulheres sem nome onde quer que estejamos? Eu preciso saber se eu vou conseguir ter meus olhos de garras".

"Quando eu já deixei isso acontecer? Mas não, não é provável que vá passar por qualquer uma que você precise se preocupar. Ao contrário da crença popular, eu não comi metade do campus." Estávamos mais propensos a passar por Jacob idiota do que qualquer garota que eu fiquei. É melhor esperar que ele não estivesse lá hoje à noite.

"Apenas um quarto delas?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não é bem assim. É um problema para você?"

"O que?"

"Minha, uh história, romântica?"

Ela riu. "Há algo de romântico em sua história?"

Era uma questão válida. "Não, eu não acho. Mas você que tocou no assunto."

"Eu só queria saber se você teve relações sexuais com a minha amiga, que agora acha que você é o meu namorado. Pode fazer a aula um pouco estranha."

"Oh". Eu não respondi e ela balançou a cabeça, tomando isso como confirmação, eu acho.

"Por que você disse isso, afinal?"

Porcaria. Jogo estúpido. "O que?"

"Que eu era sua namorada."

"Uh, bem, Jasper disse que eu tinha uma namorada chamada Reed e ela pensou que eu era gay e eu só explodi com o fato de que você era uma menina e não um menino. Eu não sei. Será que isso incomoda você?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Não é verdade. Isso não é um retrato fiel do que somos."

"O que é? Nós tivemos sexo e agora eu estou levando você para sair em um encontro."

"O primeiro encontro embora. Isso não o faz meu namorado."

"Bem, talvez nós apenas estejamos fazendo tudo ao contrario assim que esta seria mais uma coisa."

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Você não quer uma namorada."

Como é que ela sabe? "Você não sabe o que eu quero."

"Você quer?"

"Não. Isso é o que eu estou tentando descobrir". Eu pisei na direção dela e coloquei meus dedos em seu queixo, traçando ao longo de sua mandíbula. "Eu quero você. Eu não estaria aqui se eu não quisesse. E você me quer de volta, ou eu não estaria aqui se não o quisesse. Vamos registrar, por enquanto e veremos onde nos leva esta noite."

Ela olhou para mim e lambeu os lábios. Eu comecei a baixar os meus lábios na direção dela. Finalmente, eu ia beijá-la novamente. Existe um deus.

"Vamos sair daqui, mano. Quero sair deste lugar antes Rosie voltar. Oops." O grande imbecil parou quando viu o quão perto eu estava de beijar a Reed Girl. "Sinto muito." Revirei os olhos e ela recuou e sorriu.

"Tudo bem. Eu preciso me arrumar. Tenho um encontro hoje à noite e já que é um mistério, eu não tenho ideia do que vestir."

Eu sorri para ela. "O mínimo possível." Ela bateu no meu braço e pegou a gatinha adormecida do meu ombro. Ela miou, mas parecia ainda estar dormindo. "Sério, use calças e leve um casaco. Provavelmente vai estar frio à noite."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Vejo você às sete?"

"Sim". Ela pegou a gatinha e ela levantou-se e saiu para o corredor. Eu vi quando ela fechou a porta.

Meu irmão me deu um tapa nas costas. "Ela é uma garota legal". Gosto dela. Não estrague tudo

Não estrague tudo. Essa seria a meta para a noite. Não estrague tudo e eu só poderia começar a brincar com a gatinha de novo.

* * *

**_N/Paulinha:_**

**_Pra quem é ingênuo e não entendeu quando Edward fala em brincar com a gatinha ele ta falando das partes de menina da Bella kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_**

**_Owtn eu adoroooo a Rainbow, ela é fofa, e totalmente apaixonada pelo Edward, como todas nos ne kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_**

**_O próximo o primeiro encontro deles *.*_**

**_O que será que rola?_**

**_Bora comentar_**

**_Vou tentar adiantar e postar o próximo semana que vem ok._**

**_Ah desculpa o sumiço aki, eu tava com problemas de revisoras, mas acho que achei uma boa pra essa agora \o_**


End file.
